Fate Fake War
by general ironox
Summary: After Kiritsugu's death, Taiga decided that Shirou needed time away from Fuyuki and went to Tokyo for vacation. However, Fate's gears spun once again and he was then set in the very conflict that costed him everything."I Servant Lancer have arrived, I ask of thee, are though my Master?" (co-write with RedRat8)
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own anything about Fate stay Night series  
**

 **The story have been Beta thank to RedRat8.**

* * *

It was a sad and rainy day in Fuyuki City as a boy in auburn red hair and golden-brown eyes named Shirou Emiya was standing alongside a group of people for burial.

Kiritsugu Emiya has finally passed away and has left Shirou by his lonesome.

Shirou looked to the people that has begun placing the coffin inside the grave and his eyes went sad as he remembered the night his father died.

His father was looking up at the moon in sadness and he sat down to join him in watching the moon. Eventually however, Kiritsugu explained to him what he failed to be and lamented how he couldn't achieve his dreams of becoming a Hero of Justice. But Shirou had promised that he would become a Hero of Justice in his place then. As soon as he heard that, Kiritsugu smiled and slowly closed his eyes as he passed away that very moment.

Shirou for the first time since the Great Fuyuki Fire cried.

Then Shirou was shaken out of his reminiscing as a hand reached out and gently placed itself on Shirou's shoulder. Causing Shirou to look up and see that it was Taiga Fujimura, a friend of his father, looking at him with a sad smile but red eyes that were puffy from crying.

"Don't worry Shirou, your father is in a better place right now." Taiga consoled sadly. "I won't let anything happen to you no matter what. That was something I promised with Kiritsugu."

"…" Shirou was silent and went back to staring at the Coffin but at the same time there was a hint of a sad smile on his face, indicating that her words reached him just a little

* * *

"So, he's finally dead now." A man with blonde hair and red eyes noted as he studied the scene with contemplation before he scoffed and turned away. Seeing nothing of worth or interest to him.

"Indeed, he is." A man with black hair and clad in a priest's vestment hummed out in thought.

"Tell me Kirei, how do you feel about your rival from the Fourth Grail War dying now?" The man with the red eyes asked.

"I feel nothing." Kirei admitted before he gained a sadistic smirk on his face. "But I can't help but wonder just what kind of face did he made when he failed to save his daughter. I cannot help but wonder how he felt when he realized that in his last moment he will never be able to see his daughter again."

The man with the red eyes smirked. "I suppose that would be something of interest to you." He stated in amusement.

* * *

Taiga was sitting in a small bar with her face flat on the table she was at. She was not in a very good mood right now. It has been over a month since Kiritsugu died and Shirou's been getting worse since then. Sure, he does cook and smile when he can but when he's not doing that he turned his face into an empty look of sadness when he thought no one was watching him.

No matter what Taiga did to comfort him or cheer him up, Shirou would always be in a dark and depressing mood.

"Still worried about Shirou?" A voice spoke up causing Taiga to jerk up to see it was Otoko, the black-haired daughter of the bar owner, showing a worried expression on her kind face face.

"How can I not be?" Taiga questioned. "It's been a month since Kiritsugu died and Shirou's mood still hasn't improved." She explained in worry.

"And you tried everything you could to cheer him up?" Otoko asked carefully.

"I tried everything that I knew!" Taiga nearly shouted before she lowered her head and sighed sadly. "I promised Kiritsugu to look after his son, but how can I even do that when I can't even cheer him up?" She moaned in despair.

Otoko bit her lips in concern, she knew full well that Taiga was one of the few people she knew that wore her emotions on her sleeves. Not to mention she had also cared for Shirou as well, she was the little brother that she never had and he had grown on her quite quickly.

Then she gained an idea. "How about you take him out for a vacation then?" She suggested.

At that Taiga quickly looked at her as she tilted her head in confusion. "Huh?"

"Take him out of town to change scenery, maybe the reason he hadn't cheered up is because he's been here the whole time with the memory sticking strongly. So, take him out for a trip then, it's also summer soon so you can do it." Otoko explained.

Taiga then gained a happy smile at that. "Of course! That's a great idea!" She shouted before she started frowning. "But I can't go right now since there's something that I need to take care of first with my family." She explained.

"Then how about I take him then?" Otoko suggested. "I'm already planning on going to Tokyo to visit my uncle there, I don't mind taking Shirou with me."

"You think your uncle will be okay with that?" Taiga asked in worry.

Otoko simply waved it off. "Oh, he won't care in the slightest, just make sure you convince Shirou to go is all."

* * *

Inside a small mansion, a man with white hair and red eyes was drawing a small circle on the floor. He is Lars Einzbern, a former member of the Einzbern family till he was kicked out by the head himself. Throughout his life since the day he was born, he had been looked down by everyone due to being a bastard child and lacked magical talents. But he intended to prove them wrong.

During his time as an Einzbern, Lars has studied many forms of Magic Arts under his family library. But he came across one subject that he was very interested in, the Holy Grail War. Using his knowledge and skills. He intended to summon the Grail from another city filled with energy needed to call upon the Grail.

Once he achieved the Holy Grail, he will then reclaim the lost Magic of the Einzbern Family; The Heaven's Feel. Then when he comes back he can make everyone bow before his might. While it was a bit difficult trying to find a leyline that connected from Fuyuki all the way to Tokyo, he managed to do so and then he just had to find magical pasties to summon the Servants and then be sacrificed to summon the Grail.

With the preparations done, he started chanting and poured energy into the runic circle now. And then the Runic Circle grew brighter and brighter till a ball of energy formed before him.

"Yes!" Lars grinned as his preparation finally bear fruit.

Then the sphere of energy grew more and more till.

 **BOOOM**

The small mansion went up in a massive explosion.

* * *

"But I don't want to go on vacation." Shirou rejected. "I have things to do." He added in.

"And what are you going to do?" Taiga asked. "Summer's here and the school's closed, so you got nothing to do." She countered.

"But..." Shirou tied to say but was cut off by Taiga.

"Please Shirou, ever since Kiritsugu died, you haven't done anything besides going to school." Taiga pleaded. "Kiritsugu would never be able to accept seeing you like this." She added in.

Shirou went silent upon hearing that before he eventually sighed and looked up. "Where am I going then?" He asked.

Taiga grinned at getting this victory. "Tokyo, Otoko has an uncle that runs a small inn there, so you will be staying there with Otoko." Taiga explained. "Now get packing." She then ordered.

The next day. Shirou and Taiga got to the train station in the morning where the two met up with Otoko, who was waiting for them.

"Hey there Shirou." Otoko greeted with a smile.

"Hi." Shirou greeted politely.

"The train's about to leave so we need to hurry." Otoko urged as she grabbed Shirou by his hand.

"Please take care of him!" Taiga said while sobbing. "I'm going to miss you Shirou!"

"We're only going for a month." Otoko said with a bit of a sweat drop.

"But that's a very long month!" Taiga sobbed out.

"Don't worry it will go by faster than you think." Otoko reassured.

After saying their goodbyes to Taiga. Shirou and Otoko got onto the train and soon found a place to sit down. As the train started to depart Shirou looked outside the window to see the city slowly vanish from his view. Soon he started to yawn and fell asleep on Otoko's lap as Taiga made him pack the night before.

As a result, he never noticed the strange symbol forming on his hand as Otoko rubbed him gently as she carried him into her arms and had him sleeping on her.

* * *

In a small bar in Tokyo, a young woman with red shoulder length hair with a lace banding it up, wearing a green dress and white jumper underneath it, and thigh high white boots was drowning herself.

"Another one!" She called out.

"You already had your fourth already." The bartender sighed out. "Also, we're closing now." He pointed out.

"But it's still early." The woman complained.

"I have things to do as well." The bartender pointed out.

"Okay." The woman sighed as she paid her bill and slowly got up to the door.

"Do you need me to call you a taxi?" The bartender asked in concern.

"No need." The woman smiled falsely. "You know that I know my way."

"…Yes." The bartender sighed and looked sadly at the door as the woman left.

"She's still in mourning huh?" A costumer spoke up sympathetically.

"I know, she comes here every day to drown her sorrows away." The bartender said sadly.

"I really do hope she can move on." The customer said somberly. "her husband and kid would not be happy to see her like this if they were still alive."

After leaving the bar, the woman walked for a few minutes before leaning against the wall and began sobbing relentlessly hiccupping herself away. Not noticing the strange symbol forming on her hand.

* * *

A young girl with brunette wavy hair, clear blue eyes, sitting on a wheelchair, was reading a book about medical technology. In hope that modern medicine can heal her legs.

She was so focused on reading the book, she failed to notice a symbol appearing on her hand

* * *

"The Magus is dead." A man spoke into his phone sitting inside his car while smoking.

"Did you obtain his Magic Crest?" The voice from the phone spoke.

"Don't worry, I got it. I will be sending it to you shortly." The man replied.

"Good, it is excellent to know that I can count on you Kairi." The voice on the phone sounded pleased.

"You better pay the price I was promised." Kairi warned.

"Do not worry, I keep my promises." The voice soothed out.

Soon Kairi hung up his phone before he let out a breath of smoke looking at the symbol on his hand.

"This is going to bring me no end of trouble, I can just tell." Kairi muttered.

* * *

"The Holy Grail War." A young girl with short blonde hair and green eyes said as she looked at her father.

"Indeed Manaka, it's a battle between seven Masters and seven Servants in order to obtain the Holy Grail." Her father explained before he furrowed his eyebrows. "But I am surprised to see it start this soon, since the last war was about five years ago. Normally it takes about sixty years for the Grail War to begin."

"I wonder what kind of Servant will I summon?" Manaka hummed to herself. "I want to summon a Knight of the Round or maybe King Arthur." She chirped with a smile.

"Are you sure you want to join the War?" her father asked in concern for her.

"Don't worry about me father, I will be fine." Manaka assured.

* * *

In a ruined building, a young man with black hair and dead black eyes walked through the hallways. Uncaring of the corpses that were surrounding him.

"The Building has been secured, sir." A voice called out as behind the young man, a soldier wearing a military uniform with bandages covering his face while wielding an assault rifle in his hand.

"No civilian casualties?" The young man asked.

"None, all civilians rescued according to your order."

"Good, then let the police handle the rest, we're leaving." The man ordered

"Understood Sir." The soldier replied.

"Call me Sigma, Assassin." The man replied.

"As you order." The soldier now known as Assassin replied.

* * *

A young girl with silver hair and orange eyes was jumping up and down in her mansion in happiness.

"Yes! I got the Command Seals meaning I am not a faceless like everyone else." She yelled happily as she ran to the basement to summon her Servant.

"Okay, Catalyst for summoning check, circle for summoning in the basement check, and the chant for summon…let's see." She muttered.

And as the girl remained focused on the list before her, she took a misstep and ended up falling down to the ground while somehow still chanting the summoning spell.

"…Ow." The girl whimpered in pain as she hit the floor

"Are you okay, Olga? I heard something falling." A voice called out in concern as said voice raced down.

"Nothing Mash." the girl quickly replied.

Then suddenly the Circle began to glow and then light covered Olga and Mash just as she got there.

* * *

"Oh? How interesting." A young girl noted as her dogs on unusual sizes were tearing into a dead pig with extreme hunger. "I did not think I was to obtain such a useful tool." She noted as she chuckled sadistically.

Before she went into a basket and pulled out a cat that mewling in fear as the girl then threw the cat to be devoured by the dogs as they tore it to pieces.

"This will certainly be an interesting journey."

* * *

"Ah Shirou, wake up we're in Tokyo now." Otoko said as she shook Shirou a bit causing him to wake up and then look outside the window and gasped at the city in front of him now in awe.

* * *

 **Wellcome to another fic create by me and** ** **RedRat8. The master are from many Fate so you will recognize them easy  
****

 ** **The servant summon will begin in the next chapter****

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea if you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own anything about Fate stay Night series  
**

 **The story have been Beta thank to RedRat8.**

 **Time to answer some review.**

 **hnh058513 c: That you will had to wait to find out, you wil know who Manaka summon in this chapter**

 **Holix25: You will know in this chapter**

 **Amatsum: Me and RedRat8 will try characterization for each master  
**

* * *

"So, this is Tokyo." Shirou said as he got off the train with Otoko.

Otoko nodded. "Indeed, welcome to Tokyo Shirou." She said cheerfully as she took note and was delighted to see that Shirou was being curious now for his age. "Now stay close to me, Tokyo is a large city and I don't want you to be getting lost here." She added in as she took Shirou by her hand.

As soon as they exited the train station Otoko whistled for a taxi and managed to get one, the driver was rather nice as he helped Otoko and Shirou packed their luggage inside the trunk and soon they sat in the cab and were driven off.

Shirou was amazed by the sight of Tokyo, it was like the more modern parts of Fuyuki but Tokyo was like that on a much larger scale and he could see so many interesting sights and restaurants around the city.

"This is amazing!" Shirou suddenly spoke out earning a chuckle from the cabbie.

"First time in Tokyo here kid?" He asked politely.

"First time here taking him with me." Otoko explained as she earned a raised eyebrow from the cabbie.

"I see, so what's the relation between you two?" He asked.

"Shirou here is a ward under one of my friends, she felt like he needed to be out for a vacation so he's staying with my family for a month here." Otoko explained.

The cabbie simply hummed in understanding before dropping them off at their location.

"We're here now Shirou." Otoko said cheerfully as she and Shirou walked to the nice inn that looked warm and cozy.

Shirou's opinion only further solidified when he saw the inside and it looked like a traditional Japanese inn with the water fountains and furniture to enhance its looks and employees dressed in kimonos of the sorts as well.

"Ah Otoko!" A male voice suddenly boomed out, causing the duo to turn and see a middle-aged fair skinned Japanese man with black hair and a long mustache. "It has been far too long since we last seen each other."

"Uncle Kai!" Otoko said cheerfully as she went up to hug her uncle as the two embraced themselves warmly. "It's so good to see you again."

Kai chuckled a bit to himself. "And you are certainly a sight for sore eyes Otoko." He said warmly before he turned his sight to Shirou. "And who's the brat with you?" He asked curiously, though he can't help but note how familiar the child looks to him for some reason, specifically the hair.

"Ah Uncle." Otoko suddenly released herself from Kai. "This here is Shirou Emiya, a ward of one of my friends from Fuyuki City, Taiga. She believed he needed to get a vacation out into the city after some…personal matters." She said with a small grimace.

Kai raised an eyebrow. Shirou was definitely a name he heard before but for the life of him he couldn't place it. "I see, so you offered to take him here to Tokyo with us to stay at for some time then?"

Otoko rubbed her head as she nodded. "Yeah I did do that."

Kai nodded his head as he hummed before he turned his attention to Shirou. "And how are you finding yourself here so far in Tokyo Shirou?" He asked politely.

Shirou smiled a bit. "It is certainly a massive change of scenery." He admitted. "But I do like it here so far Mr. Kai." He said as Kai laughed a bit at Shirou.

"You're a polite one, aren't you?" He said with a grin before he clapped his hands. "Very well then, as my niece's guest I will offer you one of my best rooms on the house!" He declared.

Shirou gasped as his eyes widened. "Are…are you sure you want to do that?" He asked in complete befuddlement.

"Of course, you're a friend of my niece and she usually has a good eye on people for the most part." Kai said with assurance. "Now come, I will take you to your room now." He said suddenly as he pushed Shirou along as poor Shirou was completely out of his depths dealing with Kai.

"Good luck Shirou." Otoko said as she turned to another one of the employees. "My usual room as always." She said politely as the woman at the register nodded.

"Very well Ma'am and by the way, good to have you back." She greeted with a happy smile.

Back with the guys as Kai took Shirou to a room and opened it up and Shirou gasped. It was a practically a full-size house with kitchens, living rooms, and a closet that someone could live up here.

"Like it?" Kai said with a grin.

"Its…" Shirou tried to say something but trailed off at how large his room is. Kai simply laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it kid, Otoko is staying next to you so you guys can talk about whatever you need to talk about and besides both of you share the same door into each other's room." He said pointing to the door on the wall. "Well see you later Shirou." He said cheerfully before he left him with his card key.

Shirou looked down on his card key before he sighed and tucked it away in his pant pockets. He pulled his luggage into his room and knocked on the wall before him to see what Otoko was doing.

"I'm going to take a quick shower Shirou, after that we will go around Tokyo for a tour. How does that sound?" Otoko called out.

Shirou nodded. "That sounds good see you then in about fifteen minutes then?"

"Fifteen minutes at best, see you soon!"

"Okay." Shirou said before he sighed and he dug through his luggage and found his books and notes from Kiritsugu on how Magecraft works and functions.

Back when Kiritsugu was still alive he had repeatedly begged him to teach him how to do magic and he refused until he finally gave up after about two months of nonstop begging on Shirou's part. When Kiritsugu started teaching him how magic first worked, Shirou asked him if he had the Magic Circuits that were needed to run magic in the first place.

And so Kiritsugu checked it out by having him drink some kind of nasty extract and much to Kiritsugu's astonishment, Shirou had Magic Circuits, and he had thirty of them all of them exceptionally high quality as well.

And so Kiritsugu did his best in trying to teach Shirou Magecraft but due to his own lack of skills and usage of only small parts of other Magecraft, he was unable to give Shirou versatility in Magecraft. But he was able to teach him a bit of Bounded Fields and Runes so he had about four to five spells to use.

His fifth being a work in progress for him. He was humming to himself as he studied the arts of how Magic Circuits function and allow the user to use Magecraft.

Shirou took a deep breath and then imagined the hammer of a gun being fired and he spoke his incantation. "Trace On." He chanted slowly as a kitchen knife that he took really good care of appeared in his hand.

Shirou examined the projection and nodded to himself that this projection was more solid than his previous one so far and he banished it away when he heard knocking on the wall.

"Shirou time to go out now." Otoko called.

Shirou quickly packed away his books into his luggage and went off with Otoko to take a sightseeing tour of Tokyo.

* * *

"So, you really have become a Master of the Grail War now?" A voice was calling into the phone of the young girl in the wheelchair.

"Yes grandfather, I have obtained the Command Seals and there is no denying that it is real." The girl confirmed.

"And that's what worries me so. The Fourth Grail War barely ended about half a decade ago, it should not be assigning Command Seals right now." The voice on the other side said in frustration.

The girl tilted her head though. "But isn't this good news? With the Command Seals, Yggdmillennia can become even greater." She said. 'And perhaps restore the functions of my legs as well.' She thought privately to herself.

"Fiore, listen to me well. If you go through with this then you will be in great danger that not even I can do anything in my power to save you." He warned. "There was a reason why I left Fuyuki City after the Third Grail War to begin with, the Grail Wars attract all kinds of Mages, both extremely dangerous and infamous."

"But I can't waste this opportunity though, with this I can bring honor and fame to Yggdmillennia and I can restore my legs, allowing me to be your heir properly once more." Fiore argued back.

There was a long silence on the phone before the other caller sighed. "If you truly intend to do so, then prepare yourself, for I have a feeling this War will be unlike any other seen before."

Fiore nodded. "Of course, Lord Darnic, I will not disappoint you." She said firmly.

Darnic simply scoffed. "Stay safe and trust the Servant you summon to fight for you well."

Fiore nodded. "Of course, and goodbye." Before she turned off the phone and started searching for the book on ritual circles.

* * *

"…Goodbye." Darnic muttered on the other line with worry. He knew just how dangerous these Grail Wars were and he remembered the might of the Servants that were summoned to fight.

He needed someone to aid his heir, if anything were to happen to her then Yggdmillennia would all be but finished as there is no one else as good as Fiore. Then his eyes lighten up as he remembered there being a mercenary that one of his Branch families was involved.

He looked through the files of the man they hired and found him. "Kairi, someone of your prowess will be suited to protect my heir." He said with a grin before he picked up the phone and called it and waited for him to respond.

"Hello? Who is this?" The gruff voice of Kairi spoke up.

"Kairi Sisigou, this is Darnic Prestone of Yggdmillennia contacting you." He announced as he heard a deep inhale from Kairi's side.

"And what does the Head of Yggdmillennia want with me?" He demanded.

"I simply wish to hire you for a job." He replied smoothly.

* * *

Kairi simply raised an eyebrow at that. "And what kind of job do you want me to do?" He asked as he placed the cigarette within his mouth.

"My heir, Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia has found herself in a…precarious situation so to say and I wish for someone to protect her is all." Darnic replied.

Kairi was confused about that, what kind of trouble could his heir find unless… Kairi looked down and saw the Command Seals on his hands.

"This has something to do with the start of a Grail War in Tokyo, right?" He sighed out.

There was silence on the phone till Darnic spoke. "How do you know about that?" He demanded.

Kairi smirked. "Well it seems that I was branded with these Seals as well so guess that makes me a master in this war." He explained.

There was silence on the other side of the phone before Darnic spoke again. "And what do you intend to do now that you know my heir is one of the Masters in the Grail War?" He asked in resignation.

Kairi chuckled a bit. "Well for one thing, I am not going to kill her." He casually replied. "I don't kill pregnant women or kids unless they have to be euthanized. In any case, I'm more interested in this protection detail you want to ask of me."

On the other side of the phone Kairi could hear audible sigh of relief before Darnic spoke up. "My heir, Fiore has found herself as a contestant in the Grail War, I will have you compensated greatly if you can ensure that she makes it out of this war alive." He stated.

Kairi hummed at that, while it wouldn't be unusual for Masters to make alliances in the Grail War, the problem is how long that normally takes before it deteriorates. But he really had no wish for the grail and he would find it in bad taste to kill a kid.

"Very well then, just send you heir a notice ahead of time, I will be sure to protect her to the best of my ability." Kairi replied.

"Good, I expect her to see her safe, goodbye." Darnic replied.

"Bye." Kairi muttered before he hung up and sighed. "Looks like I'm going to have to go catalyst hunting then." He muttered as he started up his car and drove off.

* * *

Olga lowered her arms as she looked to the Summoning Circle and gasped at what she saw.

There was a young-looking girl in front of her wearing a light blue dress with blue and purple stockings, a see-through shawl around her shoulder, and she had light blue hair and pointed ears. While she also held a staff in her hands.

"I, Servant Caster have arrived, I ask of thee, are thou my master?" She stated and then Olga looked to where Mash was and aw that she was no longer there.

So naturally she panicked. "Mash where are you!?" She suddenly called out only for said Servant to speak up and instead of being confident it was shy and small.

"Ah Olga, it's me." Caster suddenly spoke up and then Olga noted how similar Caster looked to Mash. Not to mention the fact that Caster suddenly knew her name as well.

So, she could only come to one conclusion.

"Mash?!" She said in shock and surprise. "You took a Heroic Spirit within you?"

Caster trembled around a bit and nodded. "So, it seems Olga." Caster replied.

Olga was silent as was Mash and soon Olga sighed and dropped to the ground and just rubbed her head.

"My head hurts so much right now." She mumbled.

* * *

Sigma was in Tokyo in an abandoned part of the city in which he was in a condemned building and he was cleaning his weapons.

"I am here now Master." Assassin suddenly reported in.

"Good, tell me. Have you scouted out the city yet?" He questioned.

"I have, it was not easy trying to know the entire location of this city regardless of what I am." Assassin reported.

"You are the Nameless Soldier." Sigma stated. "You supposedly represent all unknown soldiers as they died in massive numbers."

Assassin nodded. "Correct, and while I do have a number of skills, keep in mind that they are all incredibly low ranking and that my stats are low as well. Do not overestimate my capabilities." Assassin warned.

Sigma tilted his head. "And why not? Your skills make you a good Assassin."

Assassin sighed. "Even if I'm versatile, my skills as an actual Assassin is so low that just about any Magus worth their salt will be easily be able to detect me." He explained. "Not to mention I also do not have a Noble Phantasm as well." He said in frustration.

"That doesn't matter when you need to kill someone silently." Sigma pointed out.

"And that's hard to do when they are guarded by their Servants, Servants can instinctively sense one another if they focus well enough, Assassins are usually the exceptions due to their high Presence Concealment skill but as it is right now, I will be sensed just like any other Servant." He growled out.

Sigma hummed. "Well it doesn't matter, go back to doing recon and then we can deal with the Masters at some point." He said as he walked away.

Assassin simply stared at Sigma before he scoffed. "Your arrogance will get us both killed, why did I have to be summoned by a damned soldier of fortune?" He spat out bitterly before he vanished.

* * *

"It costed me a lot of favors but I have managed to obtain this catalyst." Manaka's father spoke up as he came up with a package in his hand and slowly opened it up to be a piece of wood. "Behold, a fragment of the Round Table of King Arthur." He said with a sense of awe.

"The table in which King Arthur and his glorious Knights worked together in one spot." Manaka hummed with soft delight as she took the table fragment as one would with a newborn baby.

Manaka's father nodded. "Indeed, and I am sorry to say but I will have to take Ayaka with me out of town while the Grail War goes on, I can't afford to hold you back." He explained.

Manaka waved him of. "Don't worry father, keep in mind that it was my idea in the first place." She said like it was nothing. "Now go on, I will start prepping for the Grail War now." She said softly.

He simply nodded and picked up his hat and walked away before looking at her one last time. "Manaka." He whispered. "Be safe."

* * *

"I must say thank you for providing me with some knowledge of the Grail War." The young girl with the dog familiar said into a phone.

"Of course, Lady Misaya, I hope this will help you." The caller replied. "At any rate, I have to go now, may you come out of the war safely." The caller said before ending his call.

Misaya then looked to her dogs and they growled and snarled at one another and soon she gained an idea and had a twisted smirk on her face. "I wonder." She muttered.

* * *

"So, this is Tokyo." Shirou said in wonder. "It's a lot bigger than I thought." He admitted.

"Well what can you expect Shirou?" Otoko said with a grin.

"I always thought that for people that are on the smaller side of cities, it will seem alien." Shirou admitted.

"Well Shirou the world is a very big place." Otoko said philosophically. "What may seem alien one day, will become normal the next day and what seems normal to others will be alien to us."

Shirou nodded at that. "I guess that's true." He muttered.

Otoko nodded. "Come on Shirou, there's lots to see around Tokyo." She said gently as she pulled Shirou along for possibly the greatest sightseeing tour that Shirou had in his entire life.

He went to see various buildings and architectures, stopped by Akihabara to see the latest goods in store. He even got to see the ever famous Gundam Statue in Jaburo! His eyes were practically shining at the sight of the statue and he even got a model of the Freedom Gundam from Gundam Seed.

Say what you want about Shirou being rather mature for his age. But all young boys liked giant robots that looked totally awesome…along with dinosaurs and swords. Though there were some things that Shirou didn't like about so far what he had seen in Tokyo though.

"Come on Shirou, the food may not have been as good as the one you make back home, but it can't have taste that bad." Otoko consoled to a fuming Shirou who crossed his arms as he walked through the street with a huff in his face. Though inwardly Otoko was rather glad that he was acting like a child now.

"It was terrible!" Shirou cried out. "That steak we had was overcooked for over three minutes and it tasted a burnt and there was little to no juicy bits to savor the taste from!" He fumed.

Otoko laughed at that. "Okay, I will admit that the steak was a bit burnt for my taste." She confessed. "But it was not that bad overall in my opinion." She added in.

"Humph! Could be better though." Shirou grumbled as he tripped over something. "Ugh!" He groaned out as he fell down.

"Shirou!" Otoko cried out as she ran to him and started looking over him. "Are you okay?" She asked in concern.

"I'm fine." Shirou spoke out. "Just what did I trip over?" He muttered as he looked to where he tripped and paused. "That's a woman sleeping right there, right?" He questioned.

There was woman with red hair like his and red eyes with tears falling down her face and she hiccupped and whimpered a bit.

"Shirou get away from her." Otoko suddenly said seriously, not willing to put Shirou in any sort of danger considering she can smell the alcohol on this woman.

"But she needs help Otoko, we can't just leave her here." Shirou argued, for some reason he really didn't like the idea of this woman being sad.

"No Shirou, we just call the police or call in a taxi to pick her up and leave. No need to do anything more than that." Otoko said seriously.

"No, I'm not leaving her." Shirou said defiantly. "She needs help and I'm not going to leave her here." He said with conviction permeating his voice.

Shirou and Otoko shared a long staring contest till the teenage girl sighed and rubbed her head.

"Seriously, why are you so hard to deal with?" Otoko muttered. "Fine, we will help her Shirou. We can leave her with our employees at the inn, it's not so far from our current location and just around the corner here." She explained to him seriously.

"Got it." Shirou saluted as Shirou and Otoko helped the poor drunk woman to be in the cares of the inn employees.

Though they had different thoughts running through their head. Both of them could not help but note the similar hair color she had to Shirou. That hair color is rather rare among Japanese people and she just happens to have the neat exact shade of red like Shirou.

* * *

"So, you must be the protector my grandfather hired?" Fiore inquired inquisitively as soon as the man showed up on her doorstep and saying phrases that only she would know to verify what he's saying.

Kairi nodded. "That's right kid, I'm your bodyguard for the duration of this war." He said gruffly.

Fiore frowned a bit at what he said. "My name is Fiore, not kid." She said in annoyance.

Kairi chuckled. "Got it, Fiore so I have to ask what do you plan to summon your Servant with? Because I plan on using a catalyst from this nation as my Servant." He explained as Fiore nodded at that idea.

When summoning Servants, their strength and weaknesses usually depends on their legends and their master's ability to support them. However, Servants are also powered by the fame of infamy they have gained throughout their lives, and summoning Servants in their homeland usually gives them a stat boost, or even Noble Phantasms restricted to other classes.

"I was thinking about letting the dice fell where they rolled." Fiore admitted. "I also heard that by using yourself and not a catalyst, you can get a Servant that will be the most similar to you and hopefully that would also work well with me." She explained.

Kairi nodded at that idea as well. Some Servants can be rather hard to control or deal with. Some Magus from what he heard in the last war did was summon a powerful Servant that was beyond his control to deal with. So, while the Servant may be weak, it would also theoretically give them the Servant most compatible with them. In theory of course, since some people can't stand themselves at all in the least.

"Well then shall we start summoning then?" He asked as Fiore nodded.

"I already drew up a magical circle down in the basement, it was the best way to connect to a leyline. I believe we should summon our Servants at the same time to save time." She explained.

Kairi shrugged. "Works for me." He muttered as he took his package with him and as he pushed Fiore's wheelchair down the basement into the elevator that was installed for her usage. Then they exited and soon saw the ritual circle intended for their summoning. "You ready now Fiore?" Kairi asked gruffly but also with some concern.

Fiore nodded to him. "I am ready now." She said slowly.

Kairi nodded at that and soon saw the time and looked outside and confirmed it with his instinct. "Time to summon now." He muttered to himself quietly as the Magical Circle glowed.

" ** _Let silver and steel be the essence._** " Fiore chanted.

" ** _Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation._** " Kairi chanted after her.

Soon the circle began to pick up power.

* * *

" ** _The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gate in the four direction closes, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate._** " Misaya chanted as she smiled with an innocent smile as one of her dog familiar was torn to pieces and used as the summoning circle.

* * *

" ** _Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Repeat every five times. Simply, shatter once again._** " Manaka chanted in the gardens of her home surrounded by flowers that were quickly rotting away into the magic circle as she smiled and continued on.

* * *

" ** _I announce. Yourself under me. My fate is in your sword._** " Fiore chanted as she strained under the power of the Servant that was calling itself to her.

" ** _Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail. If you will submit to this will and this reason… then answer!_** " Kairi grunted out in exertion as sweat fell like rain drops off his face.

* * *

" ** _Here is my oath I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead. I am the one who lays out the evils of the dead._** " Manaka chanted with extreme fever and excitement.

* * *

" ** _You seven clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence. O keeper of balance!_** " Misaya finished before a massive flash of light before her and soon the Command Seals gained a red glow to them signifying that she is now officially a Master in the War now.

When Misaya lowered her arms, she looked at her Servant and grinned darkly at what she saw. "Yes!" She muttered happily.

Then soon before a dark rumbling growl can be heard before her.

* * *

Manaka lowered her arms and widened her eyes to see a fearsome armored knight covered head to toe in armor with red symbols on them as well as two horns on the Knight's helmet.

"By your call, I, Servant Saber arrived." The knight spoke.

* * *

Kairi looked in awe as Fiore basically left her jaws hanging at what they summoned.

The Servant that Fiore summoned was a Rider class Servant that looked like a...well... a pirate. She had long strawberry pink hair, with a long scar across her face. Wearing black boots, white breeches, and a red decorated coat that showed her generous cleavage to the world without a care.

"So to confirm for real…" Rider soon spoke with her eyes raised at Fiore.

"Are you my master?" The Servant standing next to her growled. He was a man of the Berserker class, clad in a Western dress uniform with high heeled boots, red gloves, white holster, a cloak around his body, with a sheathed katana sword as the man carried an ancient rifle on his back. If it were any native Japanese citizen who saw this man they would know who he is.

For he is none other than Hijikata Toshizou, the famed Vice-Commander of the Shinsengumi.

Both Kairi and Fiore raised their Command Seals in respect to their question.

Both Servants acknowledged this.

* * *

Shirou looked to the night sky in curiosity as he felt liked he was in the middle of something really important to him.

"Shirou." Otoko called out, dragging his attention from the sky to her. "I know that you want to help her out a bit, but it's best to let her rest for the time being." She said.

Shirou nodded. "Okay Otoko, I will go to bed soon after I tuck her in." He called back.

He got off from the couch and pulled out a blanket and covered the red-haired woman in it and saw to it that she was comfortable.

"Good night and have a good rest now." Shirou said to her as he left. If he had stuck a bit longer he would have noticed the woman stir a bit at him.

'My son? Is it really you.' She thought sadly as her son got further away from her before she started tearing up again. 'I'm so sorry! I should never have brought us to Fuyuki during the Fourth Grail War.' The woman thought miserably to herself in her head as she slowly dug into her and pulled out a locket and opened it.

Inside was a man with black hair and business suit on smiling happily at her and a child with red hair squealing happily at her with joy beaming in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry…Luca…no. Shirou." She moaned sadly before she passed out again.

* * *

 **Most of the servant had been summon. Who is the woman and why see seem know Shirou (All master are you Fate seriers If you are a fan you will easy know who she it)**

 **About the Assassin I just want to try a OC servant which there is few fic had use before so if anyone disappointed about not had you favor assassin I sorry first but I want test it.**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea if you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont own anything about Fate stay Night series  
**

 **The story have been Beta thank to RedRat8.**

* * *

The woman with red hair groaned and just waved around with the biggest headache she had since a week ago. Which was not surprising, considering that she was drowning herself pretty badly last night or whatever.

Then she blinked again and woke up to see that instead of the solid cement ground that she found herself laying over. She found herself in a very comfortable bed with a table, nightstand and everything. She then saw the calendar that was attached to the wall and started tearing up again.

It had been over five years since she lost her family. She should never have brought them to Fuyuki City to investigate the disappearance of children that was going on at the time. She should have convinced them to stay away while she was working.

Just then the door opened to reveal the bartender that she normally sees when she was out drinking along with a young teenage girl with a red-haired boy that looks eerily familiar to her.

"And I have to say Shirou, while I can accept you taking in people off the streets to help them out as the goodness of your hearts, that was still incredibly reckless though." Kai berated Shirou.

"But I could hardly leave her out there, now could I?" Shirou questioned back.

"What I'm just trying to say Shirou, is that there are some people who could take advantage of that mindset." Kai reprimanded before he looked over to the bed before his eyes widened in recognition. "Elsa!" He nearly shouted out. "So, you were the one Shirou picked up?"

Otoko titled her head in confusion. "Who's Elsa?" She asked.

"A famous photographer." Kai explained as Elsa was staring at Shirou, who didn't notice as he was paying attention to Kai. "Back in the days, Elsa would go around the world taking photographs of many war-torn countries or areas that were largely devastated by natural disasters and many relief charities use her photos to help gain support for their work and Elsa has been in many dangerous locations for more than a decade." Kai explained.

"That's impressive." Shirou said with blinking eyes with honest respect for Elsa as he turned to her only to noticed that she suddenly had her head down.

"Indeed." Kai nodded in agreement. "She is said to have captured the feelings and emotions within her pictures, moving many hearts and minds to support peace." He added in before a frown appeared on his face. "Till some incident five years back drove her off from the face of the world." He added sending an apologetic look to Elsa.

When Shirou heard that he could not help but shiver a bit. "Five years ago?" he questioned. It was too much of a coincidence for that to happen.

Kai nodded. "Elsa lost her family in the Fuyuki Great Fire." He said somberly as Otoko gasped in shock as she covered her mouth with her hands and looked to Elsa in sorrow.

Shirou on the other hand could only feel some semblance of a hidden emotion within him. He felt some kind of attachment to Elsa but he doesn't know why at all.

"Please stop." The mournful reply from Elsa came, causing everyone to flinch at how depressed she was. "I don't want to hear any more of this, no more." She replied before she started sobbing before the others, not caring what the others think.

Kai's expression saddened seeing Elsa's current state. 'She's been drinking herself or sobbing herself to tears for the last five years.' He thought to himself somberly before he took a quick look at Shirou. 'I swear Shirou looks a lot like her son Luca, not to mention he even has a variation for one of Elsa's nicknames for her kid.' He noted.

Shirou was the one to spoke up and somehow it didn't shock Kai he was doing so nor did it surprise Otoko. "I know what it's like to have suffered because of the Fuyuki City Fire." Shirou said somberly. "And I'm sorry for what happened to your family." He added in as he bowed to her.

Elsa stopped crying for a moment to look at Shirou in disbelief and as much as she wanted to tell him off and yell at him for thinking he could possibly know what it's like to suffer as she did. Something about the way he spoke compelled her to ask. "What did you lose in the fire?" She questioned with eyes puffy from crying yet sharp and alert as well.

Shirou looked down and for the first time in a long time Elsa found herself caring about someone other than her own plight as she could see Shirou shaking. "…I lost everything." He muttered causing Elsa to widened her own eyes.

"…Everything?" She muttered as the other adults looked somewhat uncomfortable but stayed back still.

Shirou nodded. "According to my adopted father I was at Ground Zero when the Fuyuki City Fire occurred." He stated as Elsa gasped in shock as Shirou gained a pained look in his face. "I can't remember anything before the fire started and from what I heard from the doctors it was a reaction from the incident." Shirou explained.

"How did you even survive?!" Elsa gasped out as Shirou looked relatively intact.

Otoko flinched at that as she knew how Shirou survived, by discarding every semblance of humanity he had till he was no more than a mere shell of a human being. Taiga was rather…loose with her lips when she was mourning over Kiritsugu and told confidential information that only the closest people should know. She felt incredibly awkward about it.

Shirou slumped down and for the first time in a long while since Otoko first met him, he looks every bit the traumatized victim he is and still is.

"I…kept on walking." Shirou said quietly as he shook his hands a bit. "I walked by so many people who needed help…but I…I ignored them…" He trailed off as Elsa gasped in horror realizing the full extent of what Shirou must have been through.

"Shirou…" Otoko muttered in concern and sadness, she may have heard the story but it was a painful memory for him still to this very day.

"So many people crying out for help." Shirou muttered as though he didn't hear Otoko. "So much smoke and fire, burning away everything, I kept on ignoring them to survive…I was so powerless to do anything…" He muttered as he started to tear up. "I wanted to do something bit what could a 7-year-old do at the time?" He questioned bitterly.

Then all of a sudden Elsa got up and ran to Shirou and hugged him causing him to suck in a breath that he didn't know he was holding as Elisa just hugged him gently.

"I am so sorry for what you lost." Elsa apologized as she hugged Shirou gently with tears but not for her own sake but for the child before her. "I had seen how bad the fire was and for you to be in the middle of all that." She said before she tightened her hug on Shirou. "No child should have gone through a Hell like that."

"Elsa." Kai muttered as for the first time in a long while he saw some kind of life flashing in her eyes now. 'I suppose only a broken child could be the anchor a broken mother needs to move with purpose now.' He thought to himself.

"So please for your sake, stop remembering that horrible memory, I should be the one to comfort you. I'm supposed to be the adult here after all." Elsa gently said as Shirou was shaking in confusion and now feels quite warm and safe for the first time in a long while that he could remember.

Shirou felt tears leaving his eyes, that was supposed to be impossible. All the tears he had dried out since Kiritsugu passed away, and yet in the woman's warm and gentle embrace he started crying again. But this time it wasn't the simple cries of a boy alone by himself again. It was the cry of a child that was able to fully express his sorrow in the arms of a parental figure that allowed him to truly be vulnerable.

Otoko for a long while didn't believe in the supernatural and thought that most people who proclaim themselves to be exorcists or priests of some kind to be hoaxes or what not. But now though? What she was listening before her was a True Exorcism.

Shirou was letting out a sob of true emotions that were not held back or controlled for his own benefits. His sobs all but rendering through the air like a heated knife through butter. What she saw before her was what appears to be over five years of all the self-hate, despair, loneliness, and sorrow that the Great Fuyuki City Fire caused.

Shirou was being honest with himself and the emotions that he held back in his heart and mind for so long was now coming to the surface and just leaving the poor child.

Kai blinked at what he saw but seeing how Shirou looked to be less and less under strain and looks freer for a lack of a better words, he left it alone. And seeing Otoko's somber smile made him stop any plan of action he was thinking about taking.

"I think we should leave these two by themselves, this is something that the survivors of the Great Fuyuki Fire needs." Otoko quickly spoke up as Kai nodded in agreement.

"Indeed, and it just so happens that I have some business that I need to take care of, so come with Otoko, I could use your help." Kai requested as Otoko nodded and went with her uncle.

"We'll leave you two for a while now to get your emotions sorted out." Kai said awkwardly as Elsa nodded as she was too busy rocking Shirou in her arms now.

After the duo left, the remaining duo simply sat there as Shirou finally finished crying. While it was something that he felt embarrassed by to do so in front of a complete stranger. He felt better than he has in years, so it was a trade-off that was worth making.

"I'm sorry for crying like that on you." Shirou apologized. "I guess I never thought about how much I was holding back for a while." He said as he shifted in embarrassment. As Elsa simply smiled at him kindly.

Elsa then shook her head. "No, it should be I who apologized." Elsa countered and continued on before Shirou could say anything. "Because of you, I am currently not out in the streets unconscious and drunk and became easy pickings for some criminal out there." She said before she bowed a bit. "So, I thank you for your aid." She said gratefully.

Shirou rubbed his head in embarrassment. "It's no problem, really. I really should be thankful to you for letting me cry like that on you." He said shyly.

"Oh? And why is that?" Elsa questioned as she put her chin on her arms.

Shirou smiled somewhat sadly. "A month ago, my adopted father passed away." He explained to the surprised gasp of Elsa. "I know that it's been a month and I thought I mourned for him during that time but I guess I never really got it all out you know?" he tried to explain.

"It's okay Shirou, I completely understand that bit." Elsa quickly added in. "I know what it's like to be stuck in the past to mourn for people you haven't gotten over yet." She said with a sad and understanding smile on her face.

Shirou smiled back at her, for some reason he felt like he could really connect with Elisa for some reason. He just hadn't known why yet. "Thanks Elsa, say…want to hear about my life back home?" he asked.

Elsa clapped her hands in excitement. "I would be happy to hear that." She said with a kind smile on her face.

* * *

Outside of the inn on the roof of a building was Sigma holding a sniper rifle as he examined the two redheads inside the room talking with excitement.

"So those two are the ones that you see the Command Seals form for." Sigma hummed in thought as Assassin appeared besides him.

"Correct, I saw the faded marks on their arms and I know from there that they haven't summoned their Servants yet." Assassin reported in distaste as he saw his Master aiming a gun at civilians. 'Damned mercenaries and their lack of humanity.' Assassin thought darkly.

"I see." Sigma noted before he came to a decision. "Assassin you have new orders now." He stated as Assassin tensed up in what he felt was coming.

'He can possibly be thinking.' He thought in panic before Sigma spoke the damning words.

"You are to kill those two before they could become Masters, am I clear?" Sigma said coldly.

Assassin in anger and disgust. "I heard you loud and clear and what makes you think I will kill a child and a woman who are not soldiers?" He demanded.

"I am the Master and you are the Servant, you are no more than a mere tool to me." Sigma said ruthlessly. "I don't care how many bodies you have to make, it doesn't matter even if those two are noncombatants, the fact that they are the sixth and seventh Masters means they are to be killed." He ordered once more.

"How dare you?!" Assassin snarled at Sigma who looked at him emotionlessly. "Though I may not be a proper Heroic Spirit, I still have the honor and dignity of the soldiers that form me. I will never obey such an order!" He spat back.

"Is that so?" Sigma questioned darkly as Assassin glared at him. "Then we have other means of making you comply." He said as he raised his hand with the Command Seals causing Assassin to widened his eyes in shock and anger.

"You piece of shit!" Assassin roared. "I will kill you!" He yelled as he raised his rifle at Sigma only to be too late as Sigma made his orders clear.

"Assassin, I will use Command Seal to order you to kill the woman and child, so obey me." Sigma intoned as the Command Seals flashed red as Assassin suddenly stopped and contorted as he twisted his body most reluctantly towards the woman and child before him.

"Damn you!" Assassin cursed. "You better hope I die in this Grail War otherwise I will be your end you damned pirate!" Assassin warned darkly as he vanished from Sigma's sights.

Sigma scoffed and went back to observing the targets. "What a pathetic dog, to think he could possibly refuse me." Sigma muttered without care. After all, A Servant was only a tool just like any other weapon he used in his life. And he wasn't even supposed to be real or a legit Heroic Spirit, so why should he care if he breaks the Servant's morals? Not like he was going to remember anything once this Grail War was over.

Then Sigma frowned as the targets were no longer in the room anymore. "Well that's just an annoying bit of complication." He muttered. "Oh well, it's not like Assassin couldn't track them down and kill them." He added in before he disassembled his sniper rifle and packed it away before leaving.

* * *

"And that is why I grew to hate wars." Elsa said with a sigh as Shirou listened to every word that she said since they started talking. "It is a horrible thing to occur and the ones that usually end up suffering because of wars are families." She said with a heartbroken tone.

"War is not the only thing that care tear people apart you know." Shirou whispered quietly but to Elsa, Shirou may have all been shouting to her.

Elsa sighed at that. "I think you and I know that best Shirou." She said and upon seeing the look of panic on his face she waved it away. "It's okay, it would be selfish of me to declare that I was the only who suffered in that nightmare." She said kindly.

Shirou smiled back at her. "Thanks." He muttered to her. "Anyways you should probably know that it's around 7 in the morning now." He added in.

Elsa blinked and looked to the window and saw the sun now. "Ah so I have been here for the whole night." Elsa commented.

"Yeah." Shirou replied. "You were really out of it last night and it was getting late on our end so we figured it would be best if you just sleep away tilly you can get up." Shirou explained.

Elsa nodded to him. "Thank you once again for letting me stay here." She said gratefully once again. "Though may I ask why are you doing so far away here from Fuyuki?" She asked curiously.

"Just needed to get away was all." Shirou explained. "My guardian thought it would do me some good if I don't stay in Fuyuki and grab a vacation." He explained.

Elsa nodded. "I see, and I suppose you can't go out because your guardian is busy?" She asked.

"Kind of." Shirou said. "I'm with one of her friends and from the sounds of it she's most likely going to be busy today." Shirou said. "Looks like I'm going to spend the day in the hotel." Shirou noted to himself.

"Then why don't I take you?" Elsa offered as Shirou jerked back to look at her in surprise. "Is it surprising that I wish to thank you for what you've done for me since you first found me?" Elsa asked with a small smile on her face.

Shirou was contemplating this for a moment before he spoke up. "I need to ask Otoko and Kai." He declared before he ran out of the room and about five minutes later he came back with a grin on his face. "Kai said it was okay since you were a trustworthy one and Otoko trusted Kai." Shirou replied.

Elsa clapped her hands then at that. "Very well then let us go enjoy ourselves." She said cheerfully as she and Shirou soon left and unknown to them, Kai and Otoko was watching from afar.

"I must say I was quite surprised that you decided to let Shirou go with a relative stranger Otoko." Kai commented. "But I can see just how quickly those two bonded already." He said with a smile.

Otoko nodded. "Yeah, I never seen Shirou bond with anyone this quickly before." She commented before she frowned. "By the way you did noticed something right?" She asked.

"You mean if I noticed that the both of them have the same hair color or the fact that Shirou was a nickname for Elsa's son Luca, or the fact that he looks like a splitting image of him if he was 12 years old then I'm telling that this man hasn't gotten senile yet." Kai snorted before he hummed in thought. "Still, your acquaintance Shirou bears a disturbing resemblance to Elsa's son though."

"According to you he does." Otoko sighed out. "But we don't know for sure and it's not like either of them would consent to it anyways. Shirou wouldn't know how to deal with this and in Elsa's case she wouldn't want false hope to begin with." Otoko said sadly.

"I suppose all we can do for them is just be their shoulders to lean on." Kai said solemnly.

* * *

Just like when Otoko took Shirou out to see Tokyo City, Elsa showed him many parts of the city that is very interesting to see. She took him around showed him the local delicacies and gifts and so on.

It would have been a perfectly fine day except for the fact that people around them kept on gossiping about them behind their backs.

"Oh my, a mother and her child on tour in Japan."

"My, my, my dear look at their unique hair color."

"Isn't that Elsa? That child…"

"Oh my, look at that mother and child, they're so adorable!"

Needless to say, neither of them appreciated all the comments so they quickly found a park where Elsa found a Ramen Stand and got some ramen to go for her and Shirou to enjoy eating.

"Well that was a fun day wasn't it Shirou?" Elsa asked as Shirou slurped his ramen getting some soup stains on his face causing Elsa to chuckle a bit. "Come now, Shirou, you should be eating more cleanly than that." She chastised as she took her napkin and wiped his face gently of the stains.

"Sorry Elsa." Shirou said glumly. "It was a fun day to see everything." He added in. "I always assumed that Fuyuki was amazing by itself but being here in Tokyo reminded me of just how big the world really is for the first time." Shirou said as Elsa hummed.

"I see, it's like one of those dreams where you kids have something so general you want to do but as you get older you realize there is more to your dreams than meets the eyes huh?" Elsa noted.

"Well…not really in my case." Shirou whispered to himself but was overheard by Elsa.

"Is that so? Then tell me Shirou what is it you dream of doing in your future?" Elsa asked kindly.

"…Promise you won't laugh at me?" Shirou asked as Elsa nodded. "Well my dream has always been the same. I want to be a Hero of Justice!" Shirou declared as Elsa tilted her head in confusion.

"A Hero of Justice?" Elsa asked for clarification as Shirou nodded. "Might I ask why you want to become a Hero of all things?" Elsa asked again.

"…It's because of my dad." Shirou admitted after a while. "Remember that my dad saved me?" He asked as Elsa nodded. "I was the only one he could have saved during that fire and the night he died, he told me how hard he tried to be a Hero of Justice but eventually he outgrew them and failed to accomplish anything as a man. So, I told him, I would become a Hero in his place." Shirou explained. "I know it's a silly dream but it's still something that I want to go about doing still." He admitted.

"Shirou." Elsa said in concern. "In the Medieval times or Renaissance, that would have been an amazing goal to go for. But in the modern world?" She asked before she shook her head. "Remember that Justice varies from person to person, being a Hero of Justice means that in the eyes of others while your actions may seem good, it may be no more than a villain's work as well." She said as Shirou looked down.

"I know that…" Shirou said as he gripped his now empty bowl of ramen. "I know that in the modern world no one would accept it and my actions would be no more than vigilantism, but even so!" He said looking up as he eyed Elsa desperately. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to help others is there?" He asked.

Elsa went silent for a moment trying to think of how to best break it to him and eventually came to an answer. "Shirou, you dream is beautiful." She admitted. "But it is also flawed as well." She added in causing Shirou to look down a bit. "But there is nothing wrong with pursuing a dream, if you wish to become a Hero of Justice then you have to prove your dreams and ideals are worth pursuing." She explained.

Shirou looked up and upon seeing the look on Elsa's face, he knew that she wasn't mocking his dreams. She was encouraging him to go prove it, and for that Shirou was very grateful.

Then Elsa's eyes went wide as she grabbed Shirou and threw themselves off the bench they were sitting on as a large shiny dagger came out of nowhere and tore the bench in half.

"Damn it, I miss." A voice cursed out as Elsa grabbed Shirou and put him behind her. "Now I have to fight civilians and this is going to complicate everything." The unknown assailant cursed out as he appeared before the duo.

"Who are you?" Elsa demanded seriously as she scowled at him.

The man tilted his head and sighed. "I am Assassin of this Grail War." He said as Elsa's eyes went wide and she paled.

"Impossible!" She shouted back. "The last Grail War was over half a decade ago, there is no possible way for you to have been summoned." She said in panic.

"Elsa?" Shirou muttered behind her.

Assassin shrugged. "Well sorry to burst your bubble lady, but there is a Grail War going on right now and my damned Master forced me to kill you since he was able to see Command Seal forming on your hands." He said as Elsa widened her eyes to look down at her right hand to see the scars on it.

"How did I not see it before?" Elsa muttered to herself in shock before she caught the same scars on Shirou's hands.

"So, I'm afraid you will have to die." Assassin said with regret tinged in his face as he grabbed out two daggers. "Please don't move, it will all be over soon." He whispered as he dashed towards them with the intent to kill.

Elsa put her hands up with the intent to stop Assassin but at that very moment where Assassin focused solely on Elsa's head. Her Magic Circuits fired up and soon Assassin widened his eyes as he slammed into an elemental shield of air and fire, the force of the impact shattered her shield and pushing Shirou and Elsa away from him.

Elsa then made several elemental fire arrows float in the air and aimed it at Assassin in bullet speed, which he easily dodged with his Servant body.

Shirou at the moment was shocked by what he saw. "Elsa? You're a Magus as well?" He asked in surprise.

Elsa quickly turned back to Shirou. "Get out of here while you still can! I will hold him off for as long as possible!" Elsa shouted as Assassin charged once again before Elsa chanted something under her breath and a circle formed around her feet before she stomped it hard causing a miniature quake to appear on Assassin's ground forcing him into the air and hissed as several vortex wind buzz saws slammed into him.

Assassin then made two pistols appear in his hands and aimed it at Elsa and Shirou. "Didn't want to attract attention but I can't afford to take the woman lightly." He muttered as he fired his rounds at Elsa who simply made a wall of earth appear before her taking most of the damage as Elsa ducked with Shirou who was quite freaking out at this point.

Elsa scowled at what she's dealing with. "Let's see how much time I can buy with this." She muttered as she gathered up energy in her arms before Assassin appeared before her. Elsa roared as she shoved her arm in Assassin's face s her arm glowed incredibly bright blinding him for a moment as Elsa reinforced her other hand and punched him away before taking Shirou into her arms and running.

Assassin groaned as he blinked out the rock shards in his face and the spots in his vision. "Clever girl." He muttered as he thought back to that attack. She took pebbles from the ground and had it overloaded with Prana and then caused it to go off with a bang in his face blinding him. "If it were any other human, she would have crippled them or killed them." He muttered as he started chasing the duo now.

While Elsa was running with Shirou in her hands. "Elsa, what is he talking about? What's the Holy Grail War?" He asked with shock.

Elsa gritted her teeth. "A mistake that should never have been allowed to exist in the first place." She spat out furiously.

"Well what is it?" Shirou asked in fright.

"Shirou, if we get out of here soon I will tell you." Elsa explained before something slammed into her and Shirou causing them to crash in an ally as Elsa groaned before her eyes widened as she pulled Shirou down with her as two daggers scrapped them but not killing them.

"And that will be the shame as you no longer have the ability anymore." Assassin spoke up in front of them now walking slowly. "I must admit woman, you are a good Magus to have forced me away so much, even if I'm the weakest Servant." Assassin praised before he lifted his gun at the duo who were now staring at the gun with fright as Elsa tried to cover Shirou as best as she could. "I am truly sorry that I had to do this." Assassin confessed. "If it were up to me I would spare you even if I died because not once among my lives did I shoot civilians willingly."

Elsa gritted her teeth but looked down in sadness and anger not knowing that the blood spilled by Shirou and her were forming a magic circle as the leyline in the land responded to not only their blood and magic, but also to Assassin's presence as well. His very being caused the conveniently located Leyline to react to him.

'Is this how I die?' Shirou thought in fright.

'Will I finally see Luca again?' Elsa thought somberly.

And in Shirou's mind al he could see was a flashback to that horrible day, that horrible time, that very moment he was saved by Kiritsugu, and then the memory of meeting Elsa popped up in his head.

Elsa stiffened as she felt Shirou gripped her hand tightly and for a moment Elsa remembered what she had lost. What will happen if she doesn't do anything…She won't let Shirou get hurt!

"As if I'm going to die here!" Shirou suddenly shouted as he glared furiously at Assassin who was taken aback by his sudden rage. "I have too many things that I need to do before I die!" He shouted back as his Magic Circuits started reacting.

"And to your Master, I won't let you harm Shirou anymore than you already have!" Elsa spoke up as she struggled to get up and breathed heavily. "I will see to it that Shirou grows up to be a splendid man. I won't let you take that away!" She shouted back.

And at once they both spoke the same words.

"I WON'T DIE BY YOUR HANDS!" They shouted to the Heavens themselves and soon the magic Circle beneath them glowed and started shaking with power.

Assassin widened his eyes in shock at what he saw. "What!" He gasped out as he saw not one…but two Summoning Circles formed! "Damn it!" he cursed back as it stopped glowing and he saw the two Servant before him.

A woman dressed in a green and black sort of tunic with green with long greenish blonde hair and cat ears, holding a bow glaring at him.

But the other? The other worried him for it was a fully armored knight with a lance in his hand…or her since he suddenly saw the skirt and the helmet had a tassel on the back like a lion.

And in a moment the Knight vanished before him before appearing before him causing him to widen his eyes as the knight suddenly slammed the lance straight into him causing him to cough up blood as he slammed into the wall shattering it.

'Damn it I can't win like this.' Assassin thought in panic. 'I need to get out of here.' He thought before he suddenly felt the Command Seal being used in his mind.

" _By the power of my First Command Seal, I command you Assassin to appear to me._ " He said before he vanished before the knight struck again.

Elsa and Shirou were shocked by what happened and before anyone could ask a question the Knight appeared before Shirou as did the woman clad in green did for Elsa.

Then the Knight made armor vanish and Shirou realized that it was no man but a woman. The prettiest woman he has ever seen in his entire life. It was a woman with golden blonde braided hair, with a blue tight bodysuit with the chest portion cut off allowing her generous bosom to be seen to the world and she had the most enchanting emerald green eyes Shirou had ever seen.

"I Servant Lancer have arrive." The knightly woman spoke at once to him.

"As had I, Servant Archer." The other woman identified now and Shirou could see a cat tail.

"I ask of you." Lancer took over as she smiled at Shirou who could not help but blush at her smile.

'Just what have I gotten myself into?' Shirou thought with a daze.

"Are you my Master?"

* * *

 **Well here you go the two final servant had been summon now let the holy grail war begin.**

 **Now about the pairing since Shirou still a kid, he will not intersting as the girl . But the girl still been affect by his power as harem protagonist.**

 **If any of you had read The Babysitter of Heroes write by Laurence Wu. Then I hope you guy will like the new fic I write name** ** **Babysitter of Heroes: Kamen Rider Edition. I base on conpect of**** ** ** **Laurence and do another version this time the rider and magic will had to take care the heroic spirit. It crack fic with semi-serious plot. If you guy want had some laught then check this fic  
******

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea if you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I dont own anything about Fate stay Night series  
**

 **The story have been Beta thank to RedRat8.**

* * *

"Are you my Master?" The female knight softly said to Shirou, causing him to blink from his gaze at her before he looked over to Elsa with concern written all over his face.

"Are you okay Elsa?" Shirou asked with concern as he got up to her.

"I'm okay Shirou." Elsa replied as she flinched a bit at some of the internal damage before smiling at him. "It's just a couple of scratches." She said, not wanting to worry him.

"I see." Shirou said with some doubt in his voice before he turned to the two Servants observing them calmly. "Elsa, just who are they?" He asked.

"They're Servants, Shirou, Heroes of the past summoned by the power of the Holy Grail." Elsa explained as she glanced at the two Servants in distaste somewhat.

"You must be my master." The cat girl said calmly to Elsa, ignoring her look. "I can sense the flow of energy from you."

"Then you must be my master then." The blonde knightly woman said as she knelt down to where Shirou was and gave him a warm smile. "I am Servant Lancer, from now on, my spear is at your command." She declared.

Shirou felt his cheeks warm up at Lancer's smile before giving her a shy smile in response to her declaration. Something that both Lancer and Archer noted to be cute in their mind.

"Shirou." Elsa spoke up, making Shirou turn to her as he noted her worried look. "I know you must have a lot of questions for what just happened now." She said as Shirou nodded in response. "But I assure you." She added in. "That I will explain everything once we get back to the inn." She promised.

"But what about them?" Shirou asked as he pointed to both Archer and Lancer.

"Don't worry Shirou, they can follow us in their Astral form." Elsa explained as both Servants nodded then closed their eyes before vanishing before the two Masters as Shirou widened his eyes in surprise before Elsa walked with back to the inn after casting some minor heal spells on the both of them.

* * *

A knife flew by Sigma's head before it struck the wall and tore it apart as Sigma calmly turned back to see the knife thrower and looked down at him with cold eyes.

"Give me one good reason to not end your wretched life, you rat bastard." Assassin snarled as he glared furiously at Sigma.

"Because I can and will use my Command Seals to stop you before you can do that." Sigma replied calmly.

"Try it and you will be down to one Command Seal by then." Assassin spat back. "I always hated your type, you are no more than Dogs of War, you damned Mercs, always in it for the money." He said furiously.

"I am still doing a Soldier's job Assassin." Sigma replied back.

"A Soldier would never willingly kill noncombatant!" Assassin snapped back. "They were civilians and you tried to have me kill them." He said furiously.

"I fail to see how they were noncombatants as you say." Sigma replied stoically. "Need I remind you that they were Masters and that makes them our enemies?"

"And they would not have become masters had you not sent me to kill them!" Assassin spat back. "You ordered me to kill them and you created a self-fulfilling prophecy and now two of the Knight class Servants have been summoned and are most likely working together now, and with the advantage that an Archer can bring. It is all but pointless to even try and kill them." Assassin pointed out in Sigma's foolishness. "You are a fool and I should never have listened to you."

"And they would have never become Masters if you had done your job correctly, a good soldier would have done so without hesitation. A soldier must always listen to the orders of their leaders and do so without question." Sigma seemingly taunted.

"A true soldier does follow orders! But he also does not follow orders blindly!" Assassin snapped. "What you said is not what a soldier does, but rather waht a drone does. Only Drones would do as they say without question, for they have no free will."

"It doesn't matter, you will still follow my orders and now that they are Masters of the Grail War you must kill them for the Grail War to be finished." Sigma reminded Assassin. "Even if it takes me a second Seal you will follow my orders regardless." He said coldly as he walked away and all Assassin could do was grit his teeth in anger.

* * *

Berserker, the Mad Warrior and the Hero of Rage is one of the seven possible Servants that can be summoned for the Holy Grail War. Servants that are placed within this class container are Heroes that have been known to go insane in life. The class trait of the Berserker class is that they can trade their sanity for extra power known as Mad Enhancement. This allows even third-rate Magus to power up their Servants to be able to even fight on par with Knight class Servants. But as stated before, they trade their sanity in exchange for power.

"You should not be drinking too much Rider." Berserker chastised as Rider took another gulp of whisky into her gullet.

"Screw you! You're not my boss or my master so you can't order me around!" Rider retorted as Berserker look less than amused.

Yet somehow the Berserker that Kairi summoned is completely sane and somehow, he is able to talk and is trying to stop Rider from drinking excessively.

"You have been drinking since you were summoned, even if you are a Servant, drinking that much can still affect your combat prowess." Berserker reminded.

"Ah! You really care about me!" Rider cooed at him before taking another gulp. "Don't worry, we Pirates can drink and fight if need be." Rider assured as she opened up another bottle of whisky before adding in. "You got to learn how to relax man."

"I will relax when our job is over." Berserker deadpanned. "If you were a member of the Shinsengumi right now, I would have had you punished for drinking on the job."

"Then it's a good thing I'm not a Shinsengumi member then." Rider retorted smugly.

Kairi can only sigh at the scene. Ever since Berserker and Rider were summoned, they kept on getting into arguments with each other and he knows why. Considering that one's an enforcer of the law while the other is a pirate outlaw, they were bound to clash on both ideals and values in life.

At first when he learned that Berserker can talk so calmly, Kairi thought he made a mistake in the summoning somehow. But he could also clearly see the Mad Enhancement active in his Servant Stats. So, he began to theorize that Berserker's birth place had somehow affected his stats in some way. So, while his stats were high for the most part, his Mad Enhancement was rather low in comparison at a stunning E- rank. But personally, Kairi thought that to be a blessing in disguise since Berserkers are generally very hard to support and control due to Mad Enhancement.

If you really think about it, if a Hero that is capable of being a Saber class Servant but was placed in the Berserker class but did not have Mad Enhancement active or very high and kept his or her sanity. Wouldn't that mean that the Servant still be a Saber, just without the class advantage?

And Kairi summoned Hijikata Toshizou, Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi who had imposed absolute discipline among the unit, which contained many famed warrior and all feared him as the demonic Vice Commander. In battle he was said to have both the wildness of a Devil and the rationality of a Tactician and summoned in his homeland for boosted stats. Kairi is more than confident that his Servant can hold his own against a Saber if need be.

"Fine, you can drink for as much as you want." Berserker said with gritted teeth. "But you better be ready for when the fight comes, otherwise I will kill you myself." He warned.

"You can try if you want." Rider said with a challenging grin.

Berserker narrowed his eyes before he turned around and went towards Kairi as he soon left the room and as soon as Berserker stepped out, he spoke. "What is our next move master?" Berserker questioned.

"I had sent out some of my familiars to scout the city for enemy movement, once we find out enough about our foes we will make a plan for fighting them." Kairi explained as he took a huff from his smoke.

"I see." Berserker nodded at the strategy. "And then me and Rider will strike them down quickly." He said with some distaste when Rider was mentioned.

"You're not a big fan of her." Kairi noted as Berserker grunted.

"I do not like her attitude." Berserker replied. "But I do acknowledge her legend and her combat prowess as well." He said with grudging respect.

"So, you have studied her legend then." Kairi noted instantly.

"I need to know what my ally is capable of in combat so of course I studied her legend." Berserker pointed out.

"And her breasts." Kairi casually mentioned as Berserker turned to him with wide eyes. "I also noticed that you look at her breasts when you're not looking." Kairi said with a sly smile.

I…have a…preference…for women with big breasts." Berserker admitted with a red face. Causing Kairi to laugh a bit at what the famed Demonic Vice Commander admitted to him.

Hijikata was certainly more than what the stories painted him as for sure.

* * *

"Got to ask what are you reading Boss?" Rider asked as soon as Berserker and his Master left the room and turned her attention to her summoner.

"It's a book Rider." Fiore pointed out the obvious as she was still reading it.

"So, what's the book about then?" Rider asked again.

"It's a medical journal." Fiore explained. "I'm hoping that there is something that can be used to help me heal my legs."

"But aren't you a Magus?" Rider said in confusion. "There are dozens upon dozens of spells that can heal your legs with ease."

"I'm a bit of an exception Rider." Fiore started off slowly. "I was born with malfunctioning Magic Circuits in my legs and that affected my Thaumatology and has caused my legs to cease working. I could heal my legs but doing so would involve removing my Magic Circuits and that would make me give up my life as a Magus." She explained.

"Wow, that's rough." Rider said with blinking eyes. "Guess you really want to be a Magus, huh?" She added in as she rubbed the back of her head a bit.

"Yes." Fiore answered back. "But even so, I want to be able to move around without my wheelchair." She said as she looked back at it with some hint of anger. "That's why I've been looking up to see if there's anyway modern medicine can help."

"Meaning by that logic that would mean if you did win the Grail you want to heal your legs, right?" Rider deduced and asked.

Fiore nodded at that. "Might I ask what is it you wish for Rider?" Fiore asked.

"Me?" Rider asked as she pointed to herself before she laughed a bit. "I just want the Grail is all, after all, it's a treasure that all Servants and Masters fight for and as a pirate how could I ignore such a treasure?!" She said boastfully.

"You seem quite confident in your power." Fiore noted softly.

"I'm the pirate who traveled the Seven Seas and defeated Spain's so called 'Invincible Armanda.'" Rider boasted with pride. "Even if the Servants in this war are tough, I will go through them just like I steered my crew through every storm in the sea."

Fiore looked at Rider with awe at her confidence and a small part of her felt jealous of her Servant. After all, her Servant was a Pirate who took the world by storm and made the impossible possible no matter what.

"You know Master." Rider said in thoughtful contemplation. "Maybe when I take the Grail and get it to fix your legs then maybe we can on adventure across the world!" She said with a grin.

"What!" Fiore gasped out loud.

Rider simply laughed at her reaction. "Come now Master, you can't fool me. I know that look in your eyes, deep down you want to be free as a bird not held back by that wheelchair of yours."

Fiore was simply stunned to hear that. It was true that she did wanted to become a Magus, but deep down within her, she wanted to see the world on her own two legs, unaided by anything. Then she smiled at Rider with determination burning in her eyes. "Then let's win this war and explore the world on our own two feet together Rider!" Fiore chirped.

"That's the spirit Master!" Rider laughed heartily. "Together, you and I will take this war by storm!" She boasted as she raised her bottle of whiskey.

Fiore smiled in response to Rider's words. Generally, as a rule, using yourself as a catalyst will generally get you a Servant that is similar to you but may prove to be weaker. Or in some cases because of how similar the two can be it would cause them to get on each other's nerves a lot. Some like Shirou would get a compatible Servant while others would get a Servant that would result in a breakdown due to how abrasive they are. Fiore was extremely lucky in not only gaining a Servant with a similar attitude like herself but also getting an exceptionally famous Hero like Francis Drake from the Throne of Heroes.

* * *

Saber is rather conflicted about her summoner. On one hand, her summoner is an exceptional Magus allowing her to support her with a high amount of Prana that she can use for her Noble Phantasm and allow her to have strong stats allowing her to fight in combat to her maximum potential. She was truly lucky to have such a powerful Summoner. On the other hand, her summoner was also a big fan of her father as well, and that angered her to no end. Not to mention the sheer disappointment that her summoner showed when she found out who she summoned. And finally, her summoner reminded her a lot of her mother in a bad way.

"So how about this one? I think it would look wonderful on you." Manaka chirped as she held out a snow-white dress.

"Absolutely not!" Mordred rejected instantly. "And for the last time, I told you there is no way in Hell that I am ever putting on a dress!"

"But you're a girl." Manaka pouted. "So, it's good enough of a reason to wear a dress and this one looks like it would fit you."

"Stop treating me and calling me a girl!" Saber growled viciously at her.

"But you are a girl." Manaka pointed out. "And besides, you need to wear some kind of modern clothing for when we go outside." She added in.

"I will destroy that abomination." Saber argued as she brought up her sword at it.

"Then you leave me with no choice then." Manaka sighed sadly but her eyes were flashing mischievously as she brought up her Command Seals.

"Don't you even dare!" Saber threatened upon seeing what Manaka intended to do.

"By the order of my first Command Seal." Manaka started off as she soon heard a frustrated scream from Saber.

Now a few minutes later, Manaka smiled happily as she prepared food for her and Saber as she took a quick glance at her Servant's attire and appearance.

Saber had fair skin and emerald green eyes with blonde hair that has now been tied up. She was clad in a red knee-length skirt with stockings, a white blouse with a red string tie, and brown boots. And as of now, her Servant's face is very red making Manaka ponder if it's because of rage or embarrassment but rage would be her guess since Saber glared murderously at her.

Saber on the other hand absolutely despised her summoner with zeal. How dare she threatened to use a Command Seal to force her to wear this damned outfit? She was a Knight for God's sake! And Manaka practically trampled all over her pride when she forced her to wear this outfit. Saber vowed to find a way to make Manaka pay for this humiliation.

"Dinner's ready!" Manaka called out as she placed the food on the table. As Saber shrugged and decided to indulge herself while planning her revenge. But upon eating her homemade dinner, Saber quickly switched plans so that Manaka would live so she can eat more good food but she would find a way to make Manaka pay for wounding her pride still.

Manaka observed Saber as she ate dinner. When she had first summoned Saber, she had hoped that she had summoned the King of Knights but much to her disappointment, Saber was not King Arthur. But at the very least she had managed to summon a Knight of the Round Table, meaning Saber was a Knight who had served with King Arthur. And upon finding out Saber's true identity as Mordred, the Knight of Treachery and the son of King Arthur. She also realized with a childish delight that since Mordred was a girl and Homunculus Cone of Arthur, that meant the Knight of Knights was also a woman and she became excited to share her discovery with her dad and sister.

"So, Saber." Manaka started off catching Saber's attention.

"What?" Saber asked gruffly.

"Can you tell me more about yourself?" Manaka asked.

Saber blinked before she scoffed a bit. "Though you wanted to hear more about my father considering how much of a fan you are of him." Saber noted.

"Of course, I am!" Manaka assured. "But I also want to hear your story as well Mordred." She added in.

"Pretty sure you can find my story in the history books." Saber brushed off before going back to eat.

"But the history books are wrong and could be filled with many mistakes, after all they managed to confuse you and Arthur's gender and I want to hear the real story that someone who lived in that time to give." Manaka pointed out and explained.

Saber scoffed. "Fine then, I will tell you after I finish eating." She said as she went back to eating still while Manaka could look with wide eyes at how much her Servant could eat and made a reminder for herself to buy more food considering how much Mordred ate already.

* * *

"Hey there beauty, what's a girl like you doing here all alone?" A gangster spoke as he leered at her causing Misaya to withhold the urge to roll her eyes as she was slowly surrounded.

"I have a companion that's rather new to the city so I'm showing my friend around is all." Misaya said pleasantly though with a tinge of annoyance.

"Oh? And are they anything like you?" another gangster leered at her.

Misaya snorted. "No, my companion's a guy and I'm sure he's not into guys." She said mockingly as the gangster's face turned red while the rest of his cronies were laughing.

"Why don't you come with us?" The leader said as he got close. "I'm sure your friend will be okay with you going with us."

"Then why don't you ask him?" Misaya said smirking at him. "After all, he's already here." She said calmly as the gangsters suddenly looked around them.

"But I don't see anyone." A gangster said before looking smug. "Guess he's a coward then."

"I am sure he's not scared and as a warning, you should not insult him." Misaya said as she put her finger to her lips.

"And what is he going to do? Cry at us?" The leader said sarcastically as he laughed as did the rest of them before he suddenly went silent and everyone stopped to see a headless corpse now.

All of the gangsters that were surrounding Misaya took a step back in horror at seeing his headless corpse and even worse behind the corpse was a giant white wolf, with its baleful yellow eyes glaring at them in contempt. Even worse was the figure riding said wolf with a black suit of some kind with no head upon the top of his torsi and holding some kind of hook.

"Well now, I think you guys should run right about now." Misaya chuckled darkly at them.

The white wolf let out a vicious growl before it charged at them as the gangsters screamed and ran for their lives in terror but in vain.

"MONSTER!" One Gangster yelled before he got torn in half.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Another Gangster yelled before being crushed against the wall.

"SOMEONE SAVE US!" Another begged as he got trampled to death.

The gangsters ran and cried for help but it was all for vain as Avenger tore them all to shreds and soon after a few minutes of blood splattering and everything torn to bits and pieces as Avenger started chewing on their corpses and devouring it for substance.

Misaya looked back to the scene with glee as she just grinned madly at what her Servant was capable of before laughing somewhat insanely. "How wonderful! You're so wonderful!" Misaya praised her Servant with glee. "You are without doubt the strongest Servant Avenger I cannot wait for you to spill the blood of our foes."

With Avenger by her side, she will without a doubt obtain the Holy Grail and escape the damned curse that has been placed on her and there is no doubt that the other Servants and Masters will get a surprise when they meet Avenger and the Servant in question let out a vicious growl to accompany his Master's laughter.

* * *

"Olga, please stop smashing your head on the table!" Caster begged with worry as Olga did just that either way.

Of course, when she found out that Mash had somehow fused herself with the Heroic Spirit that Olga had summoned for the war. She had been banging her head on the table nonstop for the last ten minutes now. How was she supposed to join the Holy Grail War with her Servant now stuck in Mash forcing Mash to become a Demi-Servant now? And there is no way she was going to let Mash fight in the Grail War against other Servants.

So, for her there was only one option left to do now. "It seems I have to retire from the Grail War now." Olga sighed as Mash looked at her in shock.

"What?! I thought you were delighted about becoming a Master?" Caster questioned in shock.

"Mash I am not going to send you out to fight!" Olga yelled "You don't how the power to take on other Servants!" She reminded.

"I'm a Servant!" Caster retorted. "I can fight them."

"You're a Demi-Servant as of right now." Olga retorted. "You can't fight with your full potential like the other Servants can and you also can't call upon Caster's Noble Phantasm either."

"…True." Caster admitted shyly. "But I can still call upon the skills that Caster has."

"So, this means what?" Olga asked as Caster sighed in exasperation.

"I know you're smart Olga." Caster said. "Even without Caster's Noble Phantasm we can still find a way to win and Casters are great for creating the moments and weapons for that."

Olga took a moment to think about that. It's true that Casters are weak Servants in general. But they could be considered the most important Servants due to their ability to create Mystic Codes and use spells that are useful. So, in a way the Caster class Servants are among the most useful of Servants. But the problem is Casters in history and lore have a strong tendency to cause trouble or havoc. One needs not to look further than Medea, Merlin, Circe, Tamamo-no-Mae, and Morgan Le Fey. That is why Magus never prefer to summon Caster class Servants. They have a tendency to screw with people and it's easier to command the loyalty from honorable warriors than it is with Mages from the Age of Gods who could easily outdo them in the magical arts and perhaps manipulate the Grail for their own whims.

"Very well Mash." Olga sighed out. "We will try to fight and see what we can do about it."

"Okay!" Mash chirped.

* * *

The way back to the inn happened without accident. It was also due to Archer watching them from above tall buildings and protecting them to make sure no one was harmed.

"Welcome back." Otoko greeted the duo with a smile. "How was your trip around the city?" She asked.

"It was interesting to say the least." Elsa said as she and Shirou rubbed their heads a bit.

"Well you guys should take some rest now, after all it must be tiring to have walked outside for that long." Otoko offered.

Elsa nodded in agreement. "Thank you very much, we will take you up on that offer." She said before she and Shirou went to his room and Elsa quickly casted a Bounded Field around it and when she finished it, both Archer and Lancer were allowed to show up in the room.

"I believe you have a lot of questions right now, right Shirou?" Elsa sighed as she sat at the table as Shirou nodded and sat down at the table around as Lancer sat next to him.

"What is the Holy Grail War?" Shirou asked.

"…It was originally a Magic Ritual established by three Families over 200 years ago, whose goals were to reach the Root of the Reality. They were the Einzbern Family, who provided the means to summon the Servants, the Makari, who provided the Command seals to use on the Servants, and the Tohsaka, who provided the Leyline to power the Grail allowing said Servants to do battle and the final pair can be allowed to claim the Holy Grail and utilize it to grant a wish for each of them." Elsa explained.

"I think I get some of it." Shirou said. "But why are they called Lancer, Archer, and Assassin?" He asked.

"It's rather simple." Lancer soon spoke up. "Servants are but mere containers for us, and we are in truth Heroic Spirits from the Throne of Heroes. Warriors and the like who have made our name in history." Lancer explained as Shirou's eyes widened in shock. "There are generally 7 Servants that can be summoned and they go by Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, and Berserker." She added in. "But the most important reason as to why we go by these titles is because if enemy Servants or Masters know our identity, they would also know our weaknesses as well." Lancer explained softly.

Shirou looked thoughtful before turning back his attention to Elsa. "But you said that the Holy Grail War could not have happened, why is that?" Shirou asked.

"Shirou you must understand that the amount of energy to do the Holy Grail Ritual is very intense." Elsa explained. "It generally takes about 60 years for the Grail to collect enough energy to start the Grail War. And the last one happened 5 years ago in Fuyuki City which resulted in the Great Fire." Elsa said.

Upon hearing that, Shirou went into shock as he finally found out the cause of the fire that costed him everything. Elsa could only have closed her eyes in pain at what she lost. Until She heard Shirou hyperventilating a bit and soon he calmed down when Lancer pulled Shirou into a gentle hug that he returned. Elsa could only smile sadly at Shirou for what he lost and then she remembered Shirou's family name.

"Shirou…is your family name truly Emiya?" She asked softly as Shirou snapped out of his calming moment and he nodded. Elsa released a breath of air at that before she continued. "Is the one who adopted you, Kiritsugu Emiya?" She asked as Shirou's eyes went wide.

"You know the old man?" Shirou asked.

Elsa right now was in deep thought upon hearing what Shirou said. She had done more than her fair share of reports on the man's actions and despised him. Upon hearing that Shirou was related to that man only made her contempt for him grow. Elsa had done her research after her family died over anyone who had joined the war and she hated each and every last one of them. But upon learning that Kiritsugu was part of the Grail War. She had no doubts as to who may have started the Great Fire as he had slaughtered many innocents in the name of his goal. But out of respect to Shirou's memories of Kiritsugu, she will not tell him.

"Yes, but I only heard of his names from other Magus and the likes." Elsa lied smoothly.

"I see." Shirou said as he went deep into thought now.

"Is something the matter Shirou?" Elsa asked.

"Elsa…this war is wrong it's so wrong because there are people fighting and killing others regardless of the collateral within this war." Shirou said as he gripped his hands tightly. "That's why I want your help to help me stop this War!" Shirou said with determination as Elsa's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

In the small church located in Tokyo, a Nun with light gray hair and golden eyes walked into the church as she narrowed her eyes at the symbol that has appeared on her hand. She knew what it meant and she knew that it was far too soon for the Holy Grail War to have start. But alas, she had been picked as its supervisor and now she must become part of the Grail War as well.

"How troublesome to deal with." She sighed.

 _"And thou shall only be seeking even more trouble now."_ A deep voice spoke up from nowhere cause her to look around in weariness.

"Who are you, where are you right now!?" She demanded.

The voice chuckled again. _"Calm thyself Servant O God, thou hath nothing to worry from me."_ He assured.

"Oh really?" The Nun sneered. "Big talk from someone who hides himself in the shadows.

The Voice scoffed. _"Foolish child, thy face is for thou that hath walked the path astray, thou art but a mere child who hasn't earned thy death."_ He replied.

"Even so, show yourself!" The Nun demanded. "I who is the Supervisor of this Grail War demand you do so." She ordered.

The Voice sighed in resignation. _"If thou wish so."_ He said before everything in the church went silent.

Then slowly but surely the dark and cold aura that the voice exuded came back a hundredfold as the Nun turned around and with widened eyes saw the one approaching her slowly and calmly as the figure walked down from the alter to her. His tattered red cloak covering his body, his sinister dark armor glowing blue beneath it, his giant broadsword clenched in his hand, and most importantly the skull mask that covered his face as the eyes lit an eerie blue in the dark as the man stopped before her as the shadows seemingly bend at the man's command.

"Who…who are you?" The Nun gasped out.

The figure tilted his head till he answered. _"I? I am the first and the last, the greatest of my order."_ He intoned deeply. _"From the abyss of the ethereal valley, I came to deliver the dark death. I am the Old Man of the Mountain, Hassan-i-Sabbah. Grand Servant class Assassin, and I am here to prevent a calamity."_ He stated.

* * *

 **We finally see who is the servant other had summon and how are they doing with they master. Kudos for who find out who is the nun  
**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea if you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I dont own anything about Fate stay Night series  
**

 **The story have been Beta thank to RedRat8.**

* * *

Shirou's eyes blinked a bit as the sun started shining in his eyes a bit and soon he winced as he woke up to see that the sun has shined into his face. Shirou sighed and got up to move but found himself being held tightly, which confused him and then he tried to turn around a bit only to come into contact with Lancer's sleeping face causing his eyes to go wide now

Starting to panic a bit, Shirou tried to remember exactly what happened last night and would have moved a bit if Lancer's arms have held him tightly to her body. Then he remembered exactly what happened last night.

* * *

"That's why I want your help to help me stop this war!" Shirou declared as Elsa's eyes went wide at his declaration in shock.

"Out of the question Shirou!" Elsa snapped back as she recovered from her shock. "You are not joining this war!" She said sternly.

"But if we don't stop the Grail Wars then many people will die!" Shirou shouted back.

"Yes, and that's why I will stop the war this time." Elsa explained to him. "You on the other hand need to give up your Command Seals to the Supervisor of the war that way you won't be involved in this anymore."

"But I can't! This War is the reason why I lost everything in the first place, why won't you let me join?" Shirou pleaded.

"Because you can die." Archer's soft voice cut through the room as everyone turned to her. "I agree with my Master, children such as yourselves should not be fighting for survival."

This caused Shirou to argue even more with Archer and Elsa as Lancer remained silent throughout the conflict. On one hand she was supposed to support Shirou as her duty as a Servant entails. But on the other hand, Shirou was but a child and could get himself killed. If he joins in earnest for this war then he will truly be in danger. However, she also knew for a fact that Magus do not like leaving traces or trails and would most likely kill Shirou just to play it safe. Either way would put Shirou in danger and if she leaves him then there's a possibility that the Assassin might go after Shirou first then. So, with great reluctance Lancer decided the best way to protect Shirou is to have him within her sight all the time.

"Lancer, please tell Shirou that he should join this war!" Elsa's voice spoke up as Lancer looked up to the trio with all three of them looking at her hopefully, but for different reasons. Lancer looked to the women and saw the concern they had for him, but on the other hand the lack of fear on Shirou's face and his stubborn look was also looking at her with hope as well.

Lancer had a choice to make and took a deep breath before giving them her answer. "I have sworn an oath to follow my Master and that my spear is at his command and if he desires to fight in the war then as a Servant I can only support him." Lancer said. As both Archer and Elsa looked at her in disbelief and anger while Shirou simply beamed at her.

Elsa let her displeasure be known first. "How dare you let him fight in this war!" Elsa screamed at Lancer as she slammed her hands to the table and if not for the Bounded Field that she put up everyone could have heard her scream.

"I thought Knight class Servants such as yourself would do what's right." Archer said furiously as she glared at Lancer.

Lancer simply remained calm and quiet and could honesty understand their feelings. But regardless she had a duty to fulfill and a ward to protect.

"What kind of Hero are you!?" Elsa snapped at Lancer. "What kind of Hero lets a child join a war?!" She demanded furiously.

"Don't you dare insult Lancer!" Shirou said with steel in his voice causing the others to look at him in surprise.

"Elsa-san, I know that you don't want me to join the war because of my age." Shirou admitted as he looked down. "Both you and Archer are just looking out for me. But I can't ignore this war because I don't want anyone to suffer what I did during the fire five years ago." He said with a wince.

Shirou remembered that night as clear as day…the fire, the screams, the corpses, the accusing looks, the agonizing burns on his back, the choking smoke…he remembered all of them as clear as day even after five years.

"Shirou, this is not your fight! You still have others that care for you, just walk away from this!" Elsa pleaded with him.

"Then I will just have to live past this war, don't I?" Shirou replied rather cheekily to Elsa. Who could only look shocked at how Shirou was in entering this war. She wanted him to be out of danger but she knew that look on his face. It was the same face that a man does when he truly believes in his cause and there was nothing that anyone could do to stop it.

"…Shirou." Elsa said softly. "Please promise me you will be careful in this war." She nearly whispered as Shirou nodded back.

Archer could only look away and faced Lancer. "You have better protect him." Archer warned.

* * *

After Elsa was forced to allow Shirou fight in this war, they made a plan to meet with the supervisor tomorrow. After their plans were accepted by both their Servants, they made sleeping arrangements for which Archer would be with Elsa and Lancer would be with Shirou. Shirou was okay with it as Taiga had used him as a teddy bear on more than one occasion.

"Shirou wake up, it's morning now." Elsa called out of Shirou's room causing Lancer to calmly wake up as she looked down to see a still sleeping Shirou. Before she gently nudged him awake as Shirou blinked a bit and rubbed his eyes.

"Did you sleep well?" Lancer asked as Shirou nodded, while still drowsy.

After a few minutes later, Shirou and Elsa sat at a nearby table with Otoko as she was digesting what Elsa told her. "So, there are two friends of yours that are here at the city today." Otoko said slowly as Elsa nodded.

"Yes, they came here to the city for some business and they need a place to stay so I plan to bring them here to my room that I do plan to pay for." Elsa explained.

Otoko shrugged. "Okay, that works then. I will be sure to tell uncle this as soon as he gets back." Otoko said as she turned to Shirou. "So, what do you plan to do today Shirou?" She asked.

"Well, I plan to go with Elsa to meet her friends and since they're new around the city, she wants to show them around." Shirou explained.

"Oh, so you're planning on spending time with Elsa again." Otoko noted. "You just met her yesterday and you already enjoying playing with her." She then teased.

Shirou turned bright red. "It's not at all like that!" He screamed back.

Otoko just started laughing, while on the inside happy to see that Shirou is no longer being mopey. "I'm just kidding Shirou." She snorted a bit as she rubbed his head.

"Miss. Otoko, please don't tease poor Shirou." Elsa reprimanded.

* * *

"This is where the supervisor stays?" Shirou asked as he looked at the church in front of him as Lancer simply nodded to his question. As Elsa simply opened the door to let her and Shirou walk in as their Servants stayed outside.

"Hello, can I help you?" A voice spoke up as Shirou and Ela turned their heads towards a Nun, with light gray hair and golden eyes, she looks older than Shirou by a about two years.

"We came here to register for the Grail War." Elsa spoke up. "Could you take us to the Supervisor?" She asked.

The Nun simply smirked a bit.

"I'm the supervisor of this grail war" the nun said "my name is Caren Hortensia." Causing both Shirou and Elsa to look at her with wide eyes.

"But you're so young." Elsa protested. "How could you be the Supervisor?"

"The Grail chose me as the Referee." Caren said as she showed them the Command Seals on her arms. "That would make you two the last Masters of the Grail War."

"Yes." Elsa nodded. "I am Elsa Saijou and my Servant is Archer."

"And I'm Shirou Emiya, Master of Lancer." Shirou replied.

"Then with the two of you, I now declare the Holy Grail War has begun." Caren said,

"Caren-san, may I ask you something?" Shirou spoke up.

"You already did." Caren replied rather cheekily. "But go ahead."

"What happens if a Servant or Master attack someone not connected to the Grail War?" Shirou asked.

"The Grail War must remain secret." Caren said sternly. "If a Master or Servant threatens to expose the Grail War, then they will be hunted down by the Magus Association, however, if you lose your Servant, you may seek refugee with the Church and if anyone chooses to attack the church then they will be at war with the Church as well."

"But you're young." Elsa asked. "How can you protect anyone?" She asked.

Caren simply smirked. "As a Supervisor, I have my fair share of tricks." Shirou and Elsa looked at her for a bit before they left, satisfied with her answer for now.

"Is everything done?" Archer asked.

"Yes. Now we have to find clothes for you and Lancer." Elsa replied.

* * *

"So…those are the last Masters." A voice spoke up after they left.

"Indeed, King Hassan." Caren said as from one of the benches rose King Hassan in all of his shadowy glory but in deep thought. "What are you thinking?" Caren asked.

"There should be no children in this war." King Hassan growled. "They should not be fighting."

"And yet this Fake Grail chose them for a reason." Caren noted.

"…Yes." King Hassan replied.

"So how went your scouting?" Caren asked as she sat next to him.

"The original source of where the Grail was started has been destroyed, but because of the Bounded Fields, no one noticed it, and before you asked, the body was destroyed as well."

"I see." Caren sighed. "It seems we lost any possible lead for now."

"Yes, but the Master of Saber and Servant Avenger, are likely to be our biggest worry for now."

"It will be hard to spy on the both of them." Caren noted.

"Do not worry I have the aid of one other." King Hassan replied

"Who?" Caren blinked at that

"It seems the mastermind had a plan in case this war happened." Hassan said cryptically.

Caren sighed, she wasn't going to get anything out of him. 'But at least he stopped intentionally butchering old English and started speaking normally to annoy me.' Caren thought.

* * *

"So, what do you think of this city?" Manaka chirped.

"Well, I have to admit the world changed a lot." Saber grumbled.

"You're not happy about something." Manaka stated as Saber seems close to screaming.

"Do you even listen to what other people say about is?!" Saber hissed.

Manaka looked confused before she listened to what people around them are saying now.

"Those two must be sisters."

"They look so cute!"

"She must be walking her little sister around the city."

Manaka then instantly understood why Saber was angry, the people thought they were sisters and Mordred hated being considered a girl. Then she gained a devilish smirk.

"Onee-chan, you look tired. Let's go over there and rest for a bit." Manaka said with a sweet voice that confused Saber.

"What did you just say?" Saber asked in confusion.

"You look tired after walking me around for a bit." Manaka said before she lowered her voice to sound like she's guilty of something. "I want you to rest for a bit Onee-chan."

"Oh my!" one of them squealed. "Look how sweet the little one is looking out for her big sister!"

"Their parents are very lucky to land two sweet daughters like them!"

"I'm fine." Saber said irritably.

"Oh goody!" Manaka chirped to make herself sound happy.

"What a good sister!"

"I wish I had daughters like them."

Hearing what people were saying around her caused Saber's eyes to twitch and veins to pop over her head. Damn her Master, she was the damned Devil herself.

"Let's go over there Onee-chan, you don't have to lie for my sake." Manaka chirped as she took Saber to a store.

"Oh, such a good little sister even knowing she needs a rest."

"They are such good children."

Saber at this moment hated Manaka more than she hated anyone else, screw her Knight's pride and the Grail Wish. She wanted to shank this bitch she called Master.

* * *

"Mash, how's everything?" Olga asked as she walked into Caster's Workshop.

"Everything is going well Olga, with the resources you ordered, the project is good to go" Mash replied.

"So how many do we have so far?" Olga asked.

"We have about fifteen ready to use while another fifteen will be done by tonight, I had also placed everything you ordered in them." Mash replied.

"Excellent, and after the other fifteen are done, I want you to prepare to face other Servants if need be so we can test them and gather combat data to make them stronger." Olga ordered.

"Okay Olga." Mash replied as she went back to work.

Olga looked at the creation before her, while Mash couldn't use her Noble Phantasm, she could at least use her Item Construction Skill, which was exceptionally high at EX ranked, she only hoped this gave her some advantage over the other Servants.

"Hope this works." Olga murmured as she left the workshop.

* * *

Shirou and Lancer were walking down the streets by themselves. After Elsa managed to buy clothes for Archer and Lancer, after showing the two Servants the city for a bit. They went their own ways as Shirou and Lancer were heading towards the park. Elsa was concerned but when Lancer was going with him. She was now wearing a blue knee length skirt, with black stockings, a white blouse, a blue string tie, and boots. Upon reaching the park, they saw various kids were playing. It was something that put a smile on Lancer's face.

"…Why?" Shirou asked as he looked at the other kids.

Lancer turned to Shirou. "What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"Why did you support my joining the Grail War?" Shirou clarified.

"Because as your Servant, I have sworn an oath to follow your orders." Lancer replied.

"Is that why you supported?" Shirou asked as he looked down at that.

"No." Lancer replied, making Shirou look at her. "In truth, I do not wish for you to be in this war, you are far too young with your own future and this war may very well claim your life."

"Then why did you allow me?" Shirou asked in confusion.

Lancer had a fond smile on her face. "Call it the memories of a mother if you will, I had a beautiful and wonderful daughter. She was very much like you, wanting to become a Knight to protect others, but I had wish for her to be a lady instead, because of cruel the battlefield is." Lancer said before she gained an exasperated fond look on her face. "Even then, she went behind my back to train. No matter how many times I tried to stop her, she was far too stubborn and I must admit I was very proud of the fact she became the most talented Knight in my nation. But still she was my daughter and the best way to protect her was to have her by my side."

"Is that why you supported me? Because I reminded you of your daughter?" Shirou asked.

"In a way, yes." Lancer admitted. "I knew that you had the same stubborn streak as my daughter and you would have tried to intervene in this war, Servant or no. So I decided to support you to protect you."

* * *

Archer, who was now wearing a green blouse, blue skirt, black boots, and black knee length socks was silently walking down the street with her Master Elsa. Archer could tell that her Master absolutely despised her kind, their connections makes it easy for her to sense that. She wondered just why Elsa hated everything related to the Grail War but couldn't asked with Lancer and Shirou around as he was too young to know why in her opinion. Thinking about Lancer made her blood boil, she had thought that Lancer would have kept Shirou out of the Grail War as a Knight, but she had the audacity to say that she must follow her Master's orders. In Archer's eyes, Lancer was a monster for letting a child be in harm's way, but she wanted to know why her Master despised the Grail War and now was a good time as any.

"Master, might I ask you a question?" Archer spoke up.

"What is it?" Elsa replied irritably and still looking forward.

"Why do you hate the Grail War?" Archer asked causing Elsa to stop.

"What made you think that?" Elsa asked calmly but her fists were shaking now.

"Ever since Lancer and I have been summoned, even though Shirou could not see it. we could clearly see your hate for us. But when Shirou asked about the Grail War, even though you hid it well, I could see the brimming anger you have for it in your eyes, Master." Archer replied.

"…Yes! I hate the Grail War! I hate you Servants, I hate the Masters willingly joining this war! I hate the Creators, and I hate everyone who supported this Grail War!" Elsa snarled.

"Why though?" Archer asked curiously.

"…Because I lost everything to the Grail Wars." Elsa said silently and suddenly all breath left her lungs. "Five years ago, in Fuyuki City, the climax of the Fourth Grail War caused the Great Fire, killing hundreds of people, sparing no one. Shirou's family was killed but also my family." She said with tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "Because some people decided their needs was more important, I lost my family."

Archer could now see the tears falling from Elsa's eyes, causing her to come close and hug her. "I'm sorry for your loss Elsa." Archer said solemnly, no wonder she hated the Grail Wars. As Elsa tried to remove herself from Archer's hug but her strength would not allow that. "My name is Atlanta." Archer whispered to her as Elsa's eyes widened. Knowing the name of the Chaste Huntress and one of the Argonauts.

"My wish in this war is so that all children are raised happily and in safety." Archer said with a determined look in her face. "However, I swear to you that no matter what happens, I will protect you and Shirou in this war, even if I must sacrifice myself and my wish to do so."

Elsa simply looked at her Servant with a surprised look and thought to herself that maybe she was a little too quick to judge her Servant.

* * *

Shirou and Lancer were walking back to inn since it has gotten dark, they had to get back otherwise Elsa and Otoko will be worried and before Shirou knew it, Lancer grabbed and pulled Shirou back.

"Lancer?" Shirou looked at her in confusion.

"A Servant approaches." Lancer said seriously as armor covered her and she moved Shirou behind her. "Show yourself Servant!" Lancer yelled as she pointed her spear at a dark ally and before long a growl was heard and soon a giant wolf carrying a headless man appeared before her. "You must be Rider." Lancer hummed. "And you clearly must be the legendary Headless Horseman." With the only answer she received being a grow from the wolf before it charged at Lancer. "Shirou get back!" Lancer yelled as she brought up her lance to block the bite from the wolf.

The wolf pushed Lancer back as she tried to stand her ground but scratch marks on the ground appeared. Before Lancer jumped back and charged at Rider but the Wolf mount snarled and raised its paw to strike at Lancer, forcing her to block. As the same time the headless man brought down his hook weapon to strike at Lancer with all his strength causing her to duck and then kick back the wolf to jump away.

"Lancer are you okay?" Shirou shouted in concern while noticing a few inconsistencies and details. 'His wolf acts independently to attack his foes and protect its Rider but at the same time, the Headless Man was supposed to have rode a horse.' Shirou thought.

Then the Servant suddenly charged for Shirou, forcing Lancer to get to Shirou first and jump away from the threat. 'I can't fight if Rider is going to charge at Shirou.' Lancer thought in frustration. 'Not to mention Rider's Master could attack Shirou as well.' She added in.

Upon landing on the ground, she whistled and soon enough a white horse appeared next to her and neighed upon seeing her. Lancer soon placed Shirou on the mount and soon climbed up and sat behind Shirou. "Shirou, please hold on." Lancer said as she pulled the reins.

And at that action the white horse was spurred into action against Rider and he soon brought up his weapon to strike but Lancer swiftly retaliated with her Lance's superior reach and bashed aside Rider before heading towards the highway.

Meanwhile, Avenger got up and shook his nonexistent head for a second before checking up on his mount. The Wolf snarled as it glared at the retreating form of Lancer and motioned for Avenger to get on, which he did, and soon they chased after Lancer in pursuit.

The Hunt had just begun.

* * *

As Lancer was rushing down the Highway she looked back to see that Rider was rushing down the highway with his mount snarling in pursuit. She simply frowned as she looked down to Shirou to see that he was closing his eyes and keeping his head down. She smiled at that. 'Smart boy.' She thought before she looked back to see that Ride was catching up. "Shirou, hold on, it's going to be a bumpy ride." She warned before she whistled to her mount and spurred her mount to go even faster.

She soon took out her lance and got ready for combat just as Avenger caught up with them, he jumped at them fangs and claws first before Lancer retaliated with her Lance. Knocking him back to the side as Rider grabbed the wolf's fur and pulled him back into the fight where Rider pulled out his hook weapon and clashed with Lancer as sparks flew from their clash.

It became a rapid battle of who could struck who first as Lancer had the slower but more powerful weapon, while Rider had the shorter, faster and weaker weapon as Rider soon turned around and clashed heavily with Lancer as he used every maneuver he could get one over Lancer. Rider seemingly look forward as he soon jumped and Lancer looked ahead to see that a train was speeding ahead of her. So she whistled to her mount and then she soon jumped over the train as well.

Where Rider was looking at her all prepared causing her to scowl, wolves had more speed then horses if they wanted to. And as soon as she landed, Rider took his chance to launch a strike at Lancer forcing her to pull up her shoulder armor to prevent Shirou from getting harmed, bruising in retaliation she lifted her leg and kicked the wolf in the right cheek, causing him to whine as he went off course and soon she slowly stopped her mount as she changed direction to face where the highway was heading. Towards the outer parts and empty bits of the city.

She soon spurred her mount into the direction she need her to go and somehow Rider was already recovering and chased after them and with wolf speed and jumping on trains to accelerate his speed he got right in front of Lancer and his mount snarled at her as Rider pointed his hook at her as well. Lancer simply narrowed her eyes as she soon lifted her lance and aimed it at Rider as Rider simply charged at her.

They were rushing in charging at each other both were starting to sweat at how close they were and just as Rider dashed to the opposite side of her to where her lance cannot strike him. Lancer did something completely insane. She then pointed her lance downwards and jammed it deep into the ground as the anchor caused her still attached mount to go up ward and Rider, in shock of what happened, was unable to react when the hooves of all four legs of her horse smashed him in the chest causing him to hit the cement railing and fell off his mount.

Lancer soon quickly pulled out her Lance as she aimed it at the confused wolf and stabbed it with the tip of her lance then in a astonishing display of strength lifted him up and then he swung him around and around till she threw him straight at Rider, causing him and the wolf intense pain. Satisfied with what she's done, she soon motioned her horse to get further away from Rider as said duo were seething in rage at being outsmarted so easily.

* * *

"It's getting late." Elsa said in looking at the clock and out the window to see the dark sky.

"Maybe they met some bad trouble on the streets." Otoko said in worry. "You sure your friend knows the way back?" She asked in worry.

"She does." Elsa replied as she glanced at Archer.

"I will go out to find them." Archer spoke and walked towards the door.

"let me come with you." Otoko spoke as she looked at Archer.

Archer shook her head. "You need to stay here with Elsa in case they get back." Archer replied and Otoko nodded reluctantly at that.

Upon exiting the Inn, Archer headed towards an Ally and soon her bow and dress appeared and she quickly jumped to the rooftop. Using her vision to search for any traces of Lancer or Shirou's Prana. Soon catching track of Lancer's prana, she soon jumped on the rooftop as fast as she could because she sensed another Prana trailing after Lancer. And it reminded her of the Boar she faced and hunted once. Then she sensed another presence and stopped instantly.

*BANG*

Just in time before a bullet that would have struck her neck passed by her and hit the door on the roof top.

"Must say, you're pretty good." A female voice spoke up revealing a woman with long strawberry pink hair, a long scar on her face, wearing black boots, white breeches, and decorated red coat pointing two flintlock pistols at her grinning.

"Who are you?" Archer demanded coldly.

"Chill yourself girlie." Rider said as smirked at him. "And its Rider and with your bow you must be Archer correct?" She asked as Archer said nothing and simply pulled out her arrows and aimed and fired at Rider. "Not one for talk I guess." Rider noted as she jumped out of the way.

Soon both Archer and Rider were jumping from roof to roof while trying to shoot each other down. Archer noted that Rider is a good marksman and that was quite agile as she managed to either dodge or shoot her arrows before they could strike her and managed to predict where she would land next and almost managed to hit her vitals a couple of time so far.

Archer jumped up and landed on a nearby clothesline, using it to her advantage she launched herself in the sky where she fired arrow after arrow to take her down where as Rider was playing smart and hid behind buildings or was otherwise dodging or shooting her arrows.

Archer scowled as she got close in with Rider and much to her shock started throwing punches left and right to deal with her, preventing her from using her pistols as nothing more than clubs as she retaliated with her bow and smacked Rider hard across the face, sending her flying onto another roof where she jumped back up and fired quickly before she could get close to her.

"Seems like you're in a hurry." Rider spoke up making Archer look at her. "Don't be surprised, your actions gave you away. Those are delaying tactics you're doing." She smirked back.

Archer cursed mentally, it's true she tried to delay Rider to find a quick escape to aide Lancer. But she also can't afford to use her Noble Phantasm as it could easily kill any innocent passerby. Then she soon saw an empty road ahead and smirked as she came up with a new plan and stopped jumping.

"Not running anymore?" Rider asked as she landed on the rooftop next to her as she pointed her pistols at her.

"The race is beginning for real now." Archer said ominously before she shot her with three arrows out of nowhere and fast. Catching Rider by surprised as she grunted and jumped out of the way. And at the same time, Archer dispelled her bow and breathed calmly and ran as fast as light now.

"What the?!" Rider cursed as she saw the speed that Archer was showing, as her speed seems to be on par for those of the Lancer class Servants. "Get back here!" Rider roared as she chased Archer.

* * *

"What do you think of this city, Berserker?" Kairi asked gruffly as he drove his car around with Berserker in tow.

"Tokyo has changed very much since the last time I was here." Berserker stated with an observant look upon his face as he examined the city around him.

"When did you got to Tokyo?" Kairi asked.

"…After my Commander died." Berserker looked down as he said that sadly.

Kairi went silent at that, he knew he was talking about his leader Kondō Isami had been executed for kill Sakamoto Ryōma as a major part of his life.

"Master, is there a chance that I may visit his grave?" he asked suddenly.

"Your Commander's grave." Kairi stated as Berserker nodded at that. "We will do it tomorrow as it's getting late okay?" Kairi offered.

"You have my thanks, Master." Berserker said earnestly before he got serious. "A Servant is near." He said as Kairi stopped the car.

"Where?" Kairi asked as he took out his double barrel. Then looked to where Berserker was glancing at and saw two girls approaching who stopped upon seeing their car and then suddenly one of them materialized armor.

"Guess we found our opponents for this battle." Kairi said gruffly. "Fight the Servant Berserker, I will inform Fiore about this." He ordered.

"Yes Master." Berserker nodded as he walked out of the car.

"So, I guess you will be the first to fall by my hands." The armored girl spoke up. "Saber's the name." Saber added in.

"Berserker." Berserker greeted in kind as underneath her helmet Saber's eyes widened as did Manaka's.

"Oh? A sane Berserker, that's new." Saber noted. "But not enough to save you from my sword."

"We'll see about that." Berserker retorted as he drew his own blade and charged at Saber.

"RAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Saber roared and charged as well.

Soon as they got within distance of each other, their blades struck with a tremendous shockwave as they soon quickly exchange blows trying to chop each other to pieces. Saber grinned madly as she was struggling with Berserker, she had to admit, he was quite strong. And she noticed how his eyes turned blood red with rage during their fight so far.

'Guess he's really a Berserker after all.' Saber thought before suddenly Berserker slammed her blade up and he spun around to draw a rifle by his side and aimed it at her head.

*BANG*

Saber managed to move her head back quickly enough to not lose but at the cost of losing her helmet and soon used her sword to quickly block another shot from his rifle.

'You know how to use swords and guns at the same time.' Saber thought with a grin. "You really are an interesting Berserker." She complimented as they charged at each other again.

Soon they clashed blades with each other and most startling enough, with their vicious grins. They took one hand off their blades and jabbed each other across the cheeks sending them both flying the other way. Saber hissed as she got up and charged up electricity and ran straight for Berserker as scoffed and took out his rifle and fired at her leg in the same spot over and over and as she was about to slice him.

Berserker ducked down and using the immense strength he had in his legs, he slam kicked the spot where he fired repeatedly and destroyed her shin guards and snapped her shin. Saber screamed in pain as Berserker jumped back up and them struck her across the head with the butt of his rifle, sending her flying across the road as he replaced his rifle with his sword and charged at her.

Saber, not one to give up so easily took some of the rubble and let some of the prana flow through it before she chuckled a handful of them at Berserker, who wasn't expecting Prana enhanced rock bombs that caused severe damage to his sight and his ribs, causing him to howl in pain. As Saber got up and roared at him and clashed with Berserker's blade as they battled for supremacy through their sheer strength.

Berserker soon spat in Saber's eyes, with bits of the chunks of rubble she threw at him earlier, causing her pain and to turn to the side where Berserker soon overpowered her. And then smashed both of their blades up as he did multiple punches to Saber's face. before she grabbed one of his fists and started crushing it in her arm. Where she soon started punching back hard in the face, breaking his nose with her gauntleted arms. Soon Berserker headbutt her hard on the face causing her to let go in pain.

Then Berserker kicked Saber and jumped back and breathed heavily as Kairi focused on healing Berserker quickly as possible as Manaka did the same for Saber. They both breathed heavily at each other and pulled out their swords and charged at each other once again.

But then suddenly a loud roar was heard above them, causing them to stop and look up to see a white horse jumping down from the freeway landing right between Saber and Berserker as they jumped back in safety. Soon as they looked back up, they saw a white horse carrying an armored knight and a red-haired child sitting in front of the knight.

"Another Servant." Berserker stated wearily.

'That can't be Rider.' Kairi thought in worry. 'But that Servant is also riding a mount, and only Rider class Servants can call upon mounts last I checked.' He thought.

While the others were focusing on the unknown Servant, Saber was focusing on the Servant's lance as her eyes widened. She knew that lance very well since it ended her life, which means.

"Father!" Saber roared in hate as that caught the Knight's attention as she turned to see Saber.

"Mordred!" Lancer noted with some surprise.

"You know her Lancer?" The red-haired boy asked as Lancer nodded. Meanwhile Manaka, after hearing what Saber said, looked at the white knight a grin and star filled eyes. If Saber is right then that means she's looking at the legendary King Arthur Pendragon.

"So, you've been summoned in this war." Saber growled. "Finally, I will prove to you who's the better king now." She said threateningly.

Instead of looking angry or furious, she simply seemed confused. "What are you talking about Mordred?" Lancer simply asked.

"So even now, you still refused to acknowledge me like usual father…" Saber started growling but trailed off when Lancer's helmet came off to reveal…someone like her father but not.

"Why are you calling me father?" Lancer asked in confusion as she…looked at her with concern? "You always called me mother." She added in.

Somewhere in Saber's mind, something shattered. She opened and closed her mouth multiple times as she looked at her…mother. It was then she took a closer look and realized that her…parent was not wearing her usual outfit and her body looked completely off as well. In fact, she looked like a sexier version of Morgan and looked more like Morgan and could see the resemblance now. She could only say the single thought that came to her head.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Saber screeched as everyone blinked at Saber.

"Watch your tongue Mordred." Lancer chastised. "There's a child here." She motioned to Shirou as she covered his ear.

But before Saber could process what Lancer just said, Avenger jumped down and let a growl as it charged at Lancer.

"It's here." Lancer noted as she put her helmet back on and motioned her horse to start moving. When suddenly a few arrows aimed straight at Avenger causing its Rider to swing its weapon to deflect the arrows.

"Archer." Lancer greeted when she landed next to her.

"Are the both of you okay?" Archer asked in concern.

"We are fine." Lancer replied kindly as the duo looked at Avenger.

"Finally! I caught you." Rider yelled as she arrived on scene only to look at Lancer and then Avenger.

"I thought I was supposed to be the Rider of this Grail War." Rider complained. "Why are there two other Riders here.

"I'm Lancer." Lancer corrected. "But if you're Rider then who is he?" Lancer motioned to Avenger.

"Could it be Berserker?" Shirou asked.

"I am Berserker child." Berserker rumbled as everyone except Saber, who was in the middle of a mental breakdown, blinked at the apparent sane Berserker had and then looked to Avenger.

"That leaves two Servants left." Manaka noted as she try to figured out what's going on. "Caster and Assassin."

Then a metallic noise could be heard as suddenly thirty dragon themed warriors appeared holding their weapons aimed at the group.

"Hello." An unknown voice spoke out of nowhere. "I am Servant Caster but you can call me Mash." A female voice spoke up.

"So that's Caster." Kairi noted. 'And why does she sound like a kid?' He thought as he turned to Saber and Lancer. 'If Saber is Mordred then Lancer, who he referred to as father must be King Arthur but she's…not what Mordred expected?' He noted that reaction. 'Then again King Arthur's a fucking MILF here.' He noted with some shock.

"Well since this is a war, let's fight." Caster then snapped her fingers as the Dragon warriors roared and charged at everyone.

* * *

"So, every Servant in this Grail War are here now." Assassin muttered as he looked at the group that were beginning to duke it out now. Assassin had been watching through his sniper rifle and was humming at what he saw.

"And so, the First Battle of this Fake War begins." King Hassan intoned deeply as he appeared next to Assassin with his sword in front of him as he simply held it.

While they were observing the battle they were not the only ones, as inside in an abandoned house hiding from everyone, a figure was watching said battle through unknown means and with delight.

"Yes! Yes! Fight with everything you got, Heroes of Old! Use any means necessary to win this Grail War, no matter what the rules say. That is my Command as Ruler!"

* * *

 **Finaly the first battler of the grail war begin. Hope you guy enjoy it. my beta is great help about the battler screen.  
**

 **Some people had ask me about character age in this fic . Well Shirou is 12, while Manaka, Misaya, Fiore, Olga, Mashu, Caren are 14, Sigma are 19 , Kairi and Elsa likely about 28 or 30. This happen before the fith war five year and for what I see in wiki Shirou is 17 during the war happen  
**

 **You know I plan to do a fic about Re:Creators/ Fate Stay Night fic. The idea about Re Creator happen in Nasuverse. And will use the character from many game, anime and manga.  
**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea if you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything about Fate stay Night series  
**

 **This chapter had been write and beta by** ** **RedRat8.****

* * *

Rider reacted first to the changing situation by shooting pistols at Archer and Lancer, causing them both to split from each other. then instantly as though a bell rang out the battle continued as though nothing happened though Saber required a punch from Berserker to get her out of her stupor that the father that she loved and looked up to now was now a womanly woman.

"Oh? That was a cheap shot there, Berserker!" Mordred said viciously as she cracked her neck at Berserker who only narrowed his eyes on her. "Let's see you take this then!" She yelled as she activated her Prana Burst to charge at Berserker with her now electrifying blade as Berserker grunted and retaliated by firing at Saber as quickly as he could.

But Saber was simply tanking all of his shots and thus Berserker was forced to shift to his sword as he clashed with her once again as the ground shook at their clash and soon parts of the road were torn up from the amount of force that they were putting into their blows with each other. "How annoying." Berserker grunted. "You are even more reckless in comparison, like a brat."

"Take that back!" Saber growled as she slammed her sword at Berserker's neck only to be deflected by him again as he side stepped her every attack or blocked while making the small turn around and pulling out his rifle to fire at her direction. Only for Saber to simply tank it or to block the shot with her sword.

Then she charged at him and grabbed his neck of his uniform, causing Berserker's eyes to widen as she smashed him into the ground and screamed as she dragged him against said ground and threw him at a nearby wall as he smashed straight through it and then she had to block multiple gun shots aimed at her and much to her surprise managed to push her back and some even pierced her armor as Berserker came out of the rubble looking very furious and very injured as he growled viciously as he made several soldiers appear before him and they all took aim and fired at her.

"Damn!" Saber cursed as she pulled back as far as she could as more and more soldiers similarly dressed to Berserker appeared and opened fire on her. "Wasn't this supposed to be a one on one duel!?" She complained only for Berserker to be where she is suddenly and then smashed her sword with his sword sending her screeching against the road.

"My apologies." Berserker said insincerely as he pulled out his rifle and opened fire on par her once again as Saber got pelted with shots from not only him but also his smoky summons now. "I didn't think straight or remember that, I am a Berserker after all." He stated as he charged at her once more and now this time Berserker had the edge over her as his eyes seem to get increasingly more and more red as he redirected the blows that she was desperately trying to make into the ground, to the sides, or at herself causing even more damage to her.

"Damn it!" Saber cursed as she suddenly dropped her sword to grab Berserker's sword, causing him to be surprised and to his eyes widen in shock. As he was still in shock, he didn't raise his rifle in time for Saber to wrench his sword to the side and then headbutt him hard and breaking his nose while she was at it. Recoiling in pain he grunted and glared at Saber who took back her sword and then charged at him with the intent to kill him once more as Berserker retaliated soon enough.

"How about that you piece of shit?" Saber breathed heavily as Mordred raised her sword as Berserker clashed with her once again as they fought each other for supremacy and everyone that was not fighting can only be in awe of the power, strength, and skill that these two Servants have shown to the Master. Each showing why they were contenders to be among the strongest Servants in the Grail War.

* * *

"Damn you! Stay still so I can hit you!" Rider screamed at Archer as she kept on firing her pistols at Archer who managed to dodge all of her shots through her own agility and her own unique skills that allow her to keep track of what could possibly hit her. As Archer would sometimes jump away then release one of her arrows at Archer who dodged out of the way as the arrow in question made a long crater into the road that she once stood upon.

"Why don't you make me then?" Archer taunted as she offered up her hand in a 'come at me' motion that annoyed Rider more than she would like to admit as she continued to open fire on Archer as the two long range fighting Servants continued to try and hit each other with their shots as fast as they could or as accurately as they can but Archer was simply far too fast for her to simply hit. Likely due to the nature of her being an older known legend while Archer's arrows were rather easy for Rider to see and dodge in the nick of time.

* * *

The Headless Servant's mount growled angrily at Lancer as he showed all of its teeth and narrowed its eyes in rage in pure hatred. Something that worried Shirou to no end as he gulped upon seeing the sight of the supernatural folklore coming to life and it seems as though the concept of Death has finally come to claim his soul. Soon Shirou was pulled out of his scared thoughts as Lancer calmly and gently grabbed his shoulder as Shirou looked up to see Lancer smiling kindly at him.

"You have nothing to fear Shirou, so long as I am here, that Servant will not lay any form of harm or danger on you." Lancer assured as Shirou's hearts started to slow down and calm down a bit at Lancer's words which was enhanced by her Charisma Skill. It wouldn't do for her Master be scared as she intended to face this Servant down.

"Okay Lancer, please take care of that Servant." Shirou said as Lancer nodded as she slid her helmet back on. As Shirou soon secured himself in a position for him to make sure that he was both safe and would not accidentally get in her way when she is fighting this unknown Servant.

The unknown Servant's giant wolf simply snarled at her and Shirou and charged at them with the intent to fully rip out their throats. Soon she spurred her mount into action as she brought up her lance to deal with the mount as did the other Servant did with his sword and soon they clashed with their weapons sparkling in the night as their metal weapons struck each other.

Then the wolf quickly rebounded as he tried a different tactic of maneuvering itself so it can take advantage of the environment to go after her in a different way by jumping on the top of the buildings to deal with them. Which Lancer quickly noted as the unknown Servant was trying to get the jump on her and Shirou by staying on the higher ground despite the disadvantages that it cost the unknown Servant. Thankfully for her, luckily for Shirou, and most unfortunately for the unknown Servant. Lancer was not your run of the mill Servant as Lancer motioned her steed to go forth and pursue the unknown Servant on the top of the buildings as well.

Then as her mount continued to run faster towards the buildings, it did something completely unexpected in which it seemed to push extra force to the back legs and leaped right front the ground and onto the building tops leaving a small crater behind where Lancer used the power of her mount to push herself upwards.

The unknown Servant was taken aback by this as it seemingly recoiled at what Lancer did and then started moving ahead of Lancer who was now quickly coming up rather fast to catch up with him. Soon Lancer was close enough to the unknown Servant that she could start to use her lance to attack him with it forcing the unknown Servant out on the defensive as it did everything that it could do to block the attack.

Soon both sword and lance clashed with each other once again as the Servants struggled to dominate each other for dominance on the battlefield. With both of their mounts adding even more to their struggle as the wolf from the unknown Servant's side snarled and tried to rip or bit into the mount that Lancer was with its teeth and claws in hopes of crippling the mount long enough for its rider to get the edge on the lady knight.

Her mount on the other hand and in contrast to the wolf was playing a more defensive approach to the Wolf using the armor that was afforded to the mount. It was able to shrug off or use its superior agility to safely get away from the wolf's fangs and claws and either headbutting the wolf hard in the face or actually using its powerful legs to kick the wolf away. It is also noted that the horse acts independently and acted in the best manner it could to protect Lancer and Shirou from harm while giving Lancer the best opportunity to strike back at the unknown Servant.

Meanwhile with the Servants that were trying to kill each other. Lancer had the advantage in armor and skills, however the unknown Servant had the advantage of being much more supernaturally inclined and sometimes she could feel as though something invisible was attacking her at times. The more and more Lancer fought with this unknown Servant, the more and more she began to wonder about this one and worry about it as she fought with it as she blocked a slash from the enemy's sword preventing him from taking her head.

'There were seven confirmed Servants already.' Lancer thought to herself as she tried to get out of the close range in which the short sword that the unknown Servant had was better for her than her own lance. 'So why is it that there are eight Servants here instead? I do not remember there being an Extra Servant that was summoned.' She finished her thoughts as her horse instantly crouched down as the unknown Servant was about to cut her head off but only got parts of the plume that was connected to her helmet as the horse then backed away rather quickly to stay out of range of the wolf's snapping jaws.

And then just now the unknown Servant targeted not her, but instead targeted Shirou with his sword, fully intending to cut him down to cause her to fade away. The first emotion that she felt when that happened was shock at the fact that the unknown Servant was about to kill a child. And then came rage at the audacity that the unknown Servant had when it intended to kill a child and more importantly her master and basically her ward as of this Grail War.

The first thing that she did was grabbed the arm that held the sword instantly causing the unknown Servant to be surprised. And then using her strength she used her power to crush his arm causing him to drop his sword as the unknown Servant backed away in pain and agony looking at his now crushed arm. And soon before the unknown Servant could react she rushed ahead with her mount and basically punched him hard in the chest causing an indent to form and knocking the Servant off the wolf before she glared down at the wolf through the helmet visor.

Soon she raised her lance and then with a twirl of her lance's power shining just a bit, she punted the wolf where the unknown Servant was to rejoin with his master knocking said unknown Servant out again under the weight of his own mount as Lancer huffed in annoyance at the two. "That's why you never target children when I'm around." She muttered.

* * *

"Mash calm down." Olga ordered as Mash seemingly blinked at the sight of Archer and then for some reason started to send all of their creations after her. And for the first time since Olga knew Mash, she could see only one emotion that burned in her eyes that were not hers but also hers at the same time.

Rage. Pure unadulterated Rage.

She didn't know why but somehow, she had a working theory and one that could prove to be an acceptable reason why. The Servant that was within Mash was acting out the moment it saw Archer. So, she can only conclude that the Servant that entered Mash while she was summoning a Servant was somehow connected to Archer on some level. It was the only reason why she seemingly lost control of herself and someone else came and took control of her.

"Mash, snap out of it!" Olga nearly shouted as she slapped Mash only to wince at the pain she felt when doing so. And during the incident, Masha had seemingly regained control of herself and gasped at what she had just tried to do and remember.

"Olga, what happened?" She asked sounding very scared now and Olga couldn't blame her, imagine losing complete and total control of yourself only for another entity to effectively take control of your body and then use it like a puppet. And Olga couldn't blame Mash for feeling that way as she soon knelt down to reach where Mash was.

"Mash, you lost control of yourself the moment you saw Archer." Olga said as Mash went wide eyed at that. "Yes, I am not lying Mash." She replied.

"Oh no!" She gasped out. "What about our creations?" She instantly spoke as Olga blinked then her eyes went wide as she went back to see what happened only to see that the vast majority were taken out already. She kept on looking around and saw that the creations they sent out got turned to rubble when they tried moving but suddenly stopped at their lack of command and during that time. The Servants Saber and Berserker had continued their clash and completely blown past them as Olga struggled to find out what happened to them only to see that they were no longer around.

"They're all gone." Olga muttered as she looked to see that the few remaining golems of sorts that they had created were badly damaged and at her command were now retreating. "They never stood a chance against any of the Servants now." She muttered to herself as one of their creations came back and was scratched all over but looking the best out of the entire lot of them.

"Olga?" Mash spoke up.

"…We're going now." She ordered causing Mash to blink. "It is pretty clear that we don't stand a chance, we need to regroup and rethink our strategies, just sending them out to fight is not good enough we need to think ahead." She said to Mash who nodded at what she said.

"Very well Olga, I will follow your orders." She said as the two girls left the scene as fast as they could before they could be noticed by anyone else who would see them as easy prey.

* * *

Sigma looked through the scope of his rifle as he examined the fight that Archer and Rider were having and was understandably…less than impressed by what he saw. Compared to the massive fight that Saber and Berserker had earlier tonight, this looks like a mere supernatural shootout between two Servants and he find the idea to be quite silly.

Assassin had been ordered to go on ahead to observe Lancer and that unknown Servant that was summoned to fight her and her little master. Sigma will admit that he is surprised by the summoning of an unknown Servant…but then again that's what they were hired for by the Grand Assassin. Or more likely forced to enlist against his will, but for now he will admit that he was interested in taking out the Master of Lancer and then seeing him die.

Soon Sigma blinked at the thought of killing the Master of Lancer. He will admit, he was a bit more than intrigued by the boy more than he thought. If only for his family name, a name that is very infamous in both the mercenary works and the Moonlit World. A name that has become related with the word fear for most Magus.

Emiya.

He should know that name very well, after all. The Magus Killer was a Master in the Fourth Grail War and he was the only person to have known what had happened to his mother, the woman who gave birth to him and then left him for his own good. Maiya. He wanted to know what had happened to his mother and the moment that the Magus Killer went on the move in Fuyuki his mother ended up dead along with hundreds at the climax of the Grail War.

He didn't know why, but the moment he heard that his birth parent was dead because of him, he felt some semblance of emotion that made him want to scowl or sneer at the sight of the Magus Killer. He felt rage, pure and honest to God rage. And Assassin was right, he shouldn't have thought about killing that brat or that woman. They could have ended up not involved in the Grail War, but the moment he heard that last name of the boy, it is as though he lost all semblance of control and became rage.

'Just how petty have you become Sigma?' Sigma sighed and berated himself as he looked around. 'You are better than this, you're not a fool, you had a mission to accomplish and because of your own foolishness you have foolishly caused the last two masters to be found and all but alienated yourself from Assassin. In any situation a fractured relationship is likely to end up with you dead if you keep on alienating all those you need to trust to work with in order to survive this Grail War.' He reminded himself.

Shaking his head of those thought he paid attention to where Archer and Rider were fighting. He can get details on the unknown Servant that Lancer was fighting later on. For some reason, the moment he saw that unknown Servant appeared on the battlefield. He had a feeling that the Servant in question was an abnormality. He just felt something wrong about it, like it wasn't even supposed to exist, it was far too off putting for a mere Servant to be like even though Servants can vary from time to time.

But even Assassin, which represented the more nobler side of soldiers who fought and not the crueler or darker side of war was picked through an Avatar that represented it best. The unknown Servant was something that wasn't suppose to exist, in fact it's more like multiple weaker spirits forming together to become a strong entity. He knew the tales of the Headless Horseman but never as he ever heard of any variations of a story in which the Headless Horseman rode a wolf ever. Now that he also remembered that wolf seemed rather independent and rather proactive for being a simple mount unlike that of Lancer's horse.

"It seems I have a lot to discuss with both Assassins and apologize to Assassin for being a prick later on." Sigma said to himself as he kept watch on the situation and soon narrowed his eyes at what he saw next. "Have to gather as much info as I can at this moment." He muttered to himself.

* * *

"Get back here and die!" Rider roared as she fired her pistols at Archer once again as Archer dodged out of the way and retaliated on her by firing arrows of her own. They both dodged before they could get shot by each other's bullets and arrows.

Rider soon got away from Archer and slumped down and sighed at what she had to deal with next. "Damn it, her being an Archer grants her an advantage over me." She muttered. "And worse yet is she hasn't use her Noble Phantasm yet and I can't even use mine here in such a crowded area." She muttered as she looked around where she can best deploy her noble Phantasm to the best of her ability. "Ideally I would have a body of water to take advantage of my Noble Phantasm to its limitations." She muttered to herself as she still kept looking.

Soon she paused as she looked a bit closer before she gained a smirk on her face as before stood a big pool of water that was currently used as a pool. If she could get there in time then she can deploy parts of her Noble Phantasm and take advantage of that. First, she took a deep breath and then she soon started running as fast as she could while avoiding the arrows that were being shot at her. As she casually retaliated with her pistols.

If it were anyone else, this would be a completely insane maneuver with no chance of success. But Rider was not just simply anyone. She was a Servant that stood above normal men and women with her deeds and actions. She was a Heroic Spirit that carved her name into history. And her abilities were simply enhanced by her summoning as a Heroic Spirit. She had the Luck stat at EX Ranked, which was basically unquantifiable to calculate and basically means things that should not happen will happen because of her high luck. And the other important bit about her is that she had Pioneer of the Stars Skill at EX Ranked as well so she can most likely succeed in situations that would be impossible for normal Heroes or Servants.

So, in other words, she was able to reach the open spot where she can use her Noble Phantasm to possibly counteract Archer's attack. But she also had to be careful, it wouldn't to do well at all if a Heroic Spirit accidentally caused collateral damage in the form of civilian lives to be used. She did have her standards after all and not to mention her Master would most likely be disappointed with her and use her adorable puppy eyes to make her feel bad.

And as a rule of thumb, making children sad tends to make her feel like garbage and she would rather not feel like garbage ever. Hell, she only started to cut back down on drinking because of her little master, all the girl had to do was pout in a cute way and start to tear up and soon she would give in. It was a damn good thing that Berserker wasn't there to see it otherwise he would never ever let her live it down.

"Oh? I must admit, you are quite lucky if you can avoid all of my shots with ease." Archer spoke up to her as she kept her cool and collected eyes on her as Rider turned around and faced her. "But I am afraid that luck can only buy you so much time before it fails you." She said. "What a disappointment, I was wondering what you would use as your mount but it seems that you were far too arrogant to even call it up for this battle." She commented.

Rider sighed as she raised her hands up in a mock surrendering fashion. "Suppose you got me now." She stated but here's one more thing though." She said as Archer raised her eyebrows. "I'm only beginning to fight." She said as she opened fire at Archer as she retaliated as Rider fired even more shots and used her ricochet tricks to buy her some time as she started to call upon her Noble Phantasm.

As Archer backed away from the shots that were fired Rider started chanting to call upon her Noble Phantasm.

" _Remember my name by the death from my passing! Temeroso el Draque! I am the woman who set the sun! You rascals, it's time! The King of Storms, a swarm of ghosts, this is the beginning of the Wild Hunt! Golden Wild Hunt: The Night of the Golden Hind and the Storm_ "

Rider roared out as a ghostly ship came out of the storms that gathered the moment she started chanting and grinned viciously as Archer went wide eyed and took a step back from her. She could only one ship safely and that was her personal ship. "Archer, you wanted to see my mount? Well here it is!" Rider declared viciously hope you're ready because I'm about to bring the thunder!" She roared at her as the cannons on her ship opened fire on Archer. Who then started to run away as fast as she could while trying to hit Rider, which proved useless as she was simply well too protected inside her ship which made Rider smirk.

While her Noble Phantasm was rather taxing and no doubt that Fiore would feel rather uncomfortable about her using her Noble Phantasm which should be no surprise since Noble Phantasms are always draining as a rule of thumb. Fiore was good with her Magic Circuit but summoning high ranking Noble Phantasms especially for those of the Rider Class were not easy to summon.

Ah well it will be worth it once she blew that Archer Servant to bits and pieces as she shifted her personal ship around to have its cannons fire at Archer and it really annoyed her that Archer was really damn fast like almost at the Lancer Class speed which made it unfair in her opinion. And to make things even more annoying for her, that Lancer she saw also had a mount as well, that was completely and utterly unfair in her opinion.

* * *

Archer was having a rather annoying time in her opinion as her foe had managed to summon a ship out to fight her. She knew that she was at a disadvantage as that ship made it impossible for her to use conventional means to take down her target. Honestly her best shot was to use one of her Noble Phantasms to take it down as only a Noble Phantasm can take down another Noble Phantasm in direct combat. But it's not like she was going to have the time to prep and ready herself to use it as Rider was currently blasting everything to bits and pieces.

But on the other hand, she now knew who it was she was dealing with and the foe she was facing was a rather annoying one in all honesty.

Francis Drake, the Explorer, she's practically famous in the Western half of the world and basically discovered many new lands and territory. And she had skills and stats that made her a truly dangerous foe despite being a relatively new Heroic Spirit on comparison to her. She wasn't equipped or build to take on foes like her ship or her cannons at all in the least.

The Boar Hunt that she went on could attest to that one. While she did land the wounding shot, she certainly did not land the killing blow on the damned Boar. She was all about agility and hit and run tactics and using swarm of her arrows to take down multiple enemies. In fact, she could say that she was not ideal in taking on Servants in one on one. In only there was something that she could do to stop that ship from moving or use something that could allow her to get up on the ship and fight the Servant in hand to hand.

Then she noticed something to the side and widened her eyes and then smirk a tiny a bit as it was a long haul of cable cord that they used for construction purpose. Soon she started running towards it and managed to get the cord before the cannon fire blew it up and then started taking one of her stronger arrows and then started tying a knot around the arrow and then started running out as she avoided all the shots that were being made at her and soon she took the time to take a deep breath in while she was prepping the shot.

Soon she was able to find a pattern in the shots and soon when they stopped firing for a moment she took the moment to fire the arrow and poured in as much magical energy as she could into it. And soon she released the arrow at the ship and as it soared through the sky. She was worried for a moment that it would not hit the ship but was glad to heard the satisfying clunk on the arrow connecting to the ship. Soon she started climbing up the ship and on the rope as the ship spun around trying to find traces of her but had no luck as Rider could not see below her ship at all.

Once she finished climbing she used her arrows as climbing tools till she could reach part of the ship that she could scale and soon managed to climb the sides of the ship and then reached the top where she released an arrow at Rider who jumped back in shock and surprise at her managing to scale her ship and managed to succeed in doing so.

Soon Rider smirked at her as she pulled out her pistols. "So, you managed to reach here eh? Got to say you're pretty determined, but you're still going to fall here." Rider taunted as Archer narrowed her eyes.

"The only one who will fall shall be you." Archer retorted and just as the two were about to retaliate once again, they both soon heard the sirens of police cars and looked down to see far away that the police were heading here.

Rider scoffed. "Damn it, guess they heard the mess we're making here." She said before she shrugged and smirked at Archer. "Guess we have to finish it another time." She said before the ship they stood on vanished and soon Rider vanished as she turned to her sprit form leaving Archer to fall high down.

* * *

Both Berserker and Saber panted as they glared each other viciously and both raised their weapons once more to fight but soon as Saber was about to retaliate. Gun shots went off and soon two human hearts went off in the direction on Saber's face and exploded covering her face in blood and heart flesh as Kairi drove by Berserker's side.

"Get in, the police are coming." Kairi ordered as Berserker nodded and got in before he vanished and dusted off.

Saber was able to get the flesh off her face but soon cursed upon being ordered to retreat as well but complied regardless.

Lancer was facing down the unknown Servant and soon arrows came whistling out of nowhere as they struck down the wolf mount causing it to yelp as it pierced its legs and soon Archer came landing down and faced Lancer.

"We need to move now. The mortal lawmen are coming." She said as Lancer nodded and motioned for her to get on board her horse, which she did and soon the trio left as the unknown Servant growled viciously but retreated as well.

* * *

The first night of the Tokyo Grail War was officially over for now.

* * *

 **Hope you guy enjoy the first battle in Fate Fake War. I know that some people disappointment about Assassin and Caster. but don't worry they will had chance so shine.**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea if you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything about Fate stay Night series  
**

 **This chapter had been write and beta by** ** **RedRat8.****

* * *

"My goodness, the King of Knights is beautiful beyond comparison!" Manaka chirped in joy upon returning home after the battle. It was all she could and began gushing about the lovely Lancer that made her way on the battlefield.

"She may not be a male like the Legends that Arthur was supposed to be, but your father was just how I imagine him to be." Manaka said dreamily with a blessed smile on her face. Before she turned her attention to her Servant and blinked at the sight. As Mordred was simply sitting on a chair perfectly still and seemingly staring off into the distance.

"Is something the matter Saber?" Manaka asked as she poked her Servant in the head, which usually irritated her, but it hardly did anything.

"…That's not him." Saber muttered in a very quiet tone.

"Huh?" Manaka tilted her head in confusion.

"That's not my father." Saber said again only loud enough for Manaka to hear, which served to confuse her even more.

"What do you mean by that? She clearly recognized you." Manaka pointed out.

"That Servant is not my father." Saber hissed at Manaka.

Manaka was simply confused before an idea popped in her head explaining the way Saber was acting. "I get it, you're still furious since King Arthur doesn't see you as his Heir still." Manaka chimed in with her theory.

"No!" Saber screamed at Manaka. "That Servant had boobs!" She shouted at Manaka and for once in her life, she was taken completely aback.

"Well of course she has boobs, she's a woman after all." Manaka said in a matter of fact tone.

"But that means my father had boobs!" Saber yelled at her.

"And? Women have boobs, it's part of our biology." Manaka repeated again though in her thoughts she was wondering where the Hell was she going with this.

"But my father didn't have boobs." Saber mumbled before she looked down to her own chest. "Hell, I don't have boobs." She said in a trance of sorts.

Manaka blinked as she heard her Servant said this, and before she knew it. A mischievous grin appeared on her face, as she now knew why her Servant was focused on that boobs part and a way to potentially screw with her.

"Are you telling me that you're jealous of your daddy that's actually mommy because she has a large bosom?" Manaka questioned in a sly tone.

"If I'm created based on his image, then why don't I have them then?" Mordred muttered as she still examined her chest. And then before she knew it, something in minds connected two sparks and then shattered like glass as she realized something very devastating.

"Don't tell that the true reason that my father didn't name me his heir was because I was flat!" Saber yelped in horror.

Manaka started to snort and giggled uncontrollably behind Saber as she wrapped her arms around her side to stop her from laughing out loud. As Mordred was going through this mind fuckery.

"Yeah, maybe she didn't accept you because she could never believe someone of her line could be so flat?" Manaka jokingly offered.

"…If that's the case then, then I will prove my worth by growing a pair that even she will be impressed by!" Saber said with determination and fire burning in her eyes.

And like that Manaka stopped trying to kill herself through amusement and then took a moment to just blink at her Servant. There was no way she could really have taken that joke, seriously could she?

"Um…how? You're a Servant and a spiritual being, you can't really grow any more physical parts." Manaka pointed out as Saber seemingly wilted at that information.

"…Maybe I can use the Grail to wish for it." She mumbled under her breath but it was still loud enough for Manaka to hear.

Manaka decided to leave her poor, and now deluded, Servant along to think about her wish. She really didn't want to get involved with that anymore. They can discuss the other Servants and Masters tomorrow when Saber was not getting breast envy.

"Besides King Arthur, her Master was surprisingly quite young." Manaka hummed at that. "There's something about him that's very interesting." She said with a small grin.

* * *

"Rider, mind telling me what you were thinking when you decided to use your Noble Phantasm inside the city?" Fiore said glaring daggers at her Servant as said Servant laughed nervously at her Master.

When Rider, Berserker, and Kairi, got back to their base of operations. The first thing to welcome them was a furious looking Fiore, with a Menacing Aura, being held up by her Mystic Codes that had a bunch of magical beams aimed at Rider. Berserker and Kairi quickly got out od dodge when she greeted them and then told them to leave, leaving poor Rider to deal with Fiore by herself.

"Do I need to remind you that this war needs to remain secret, and that your Noble Phantasm is loud enough to catch anyone's attention?" Fiore started off with. "And don't get me started on the collateral damage that your Noble Phantasm can start as well."

The glare was so scary that rider felt like a small child being scolded by her mother for doing something naughty. She looked to the other room where Berserker and Kairi were sitting, as both men were sitting in silence just watching the lecture from afar. She sent them pleading eyes for help and all she got in response was Kairi ignoring her completely and Berserker sending her a smirk as if to taunt her for her actions. Those bloody assholes.

"Well? Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Fiore questioned.

"Well, I needed to get the edge on Archer since she was faster than me, and I think she's got speed on pair with for Servants of the Lancer Class." Rider said quickly.

"I can vouch for that." Kairi chimed in as he had examined the battle from afar.

Fiore simply glared at Rider but relented. "Fine then, but next time I want you to communicate with me on what you planned to do first, understood?" She said in a serious tone.

"Yes Master." Rider nodded as Fiore then turned her attention to Kairi. Who, along with Berserker were now back in the room upon her scary aura vanishing.

"Let's go over the Servants that you do know about." Fiore said as Kairi nodded and started to explain.

"First we got the real name of Saber and Lancer. Saber's none other than Mordred, the Knight of Treachery and son of King Arthur." Kairi started of with. "And judging from the interactions that Saber had with Lancer, we can only assume for sure, that Lancer's none other than King Arthur, the King of Knights." Kairi said in a serious tone.

Rider whistled at that. "Looks like we got some Celebrities in the fight for sure." Rider remarked.

Berserker nodded. "That's true, the legends of King Arthur are renowned across the world." He said before looking down thoughtfully. "But I did not expect her to be a woman."

"I guess she's like you then Rider." Fiore remarked as Rider nodded at that.

"Since we know their Class and their identities, it gives us a much-needed edge against them." Kairi spoke up. "We can at least guess what their Noble Phantasms can be now."

Fiore nodded at that. "For Saber, I can guess her sword would be Claranet, a sword that belonged to King Arthur before Mordred stole it."

"And it would be safe to assume that Lancer's main weapon is Rhongonmyiad, the spear that that ended Mordred's life." Kairi added in.

"Think that's going to bring back some nasty memories." Rider commented.

"I have no doubt that would be her main weapon, but aside from that, do you think that Lancer would also have Excalibur? It is a very prominent part of her tales after all." Berserker said in worry.

"I'm not sure about that" Fiore admitted. "Since she was summoned as a Lancer, she should only have Rhongonmyiad. In order to get Excalibur, she would have to be a Saber. But then again, it is still a very important part of her stories." Fiore said thoughtfully.

"And if she also has Excalibur, she is easily the most powerful Servant in the War." Kairi sighed.

"Just one thing though." Rider interrupted. "Just why the Hell did Lancer get a horse? She's a Lancer not a Rider." Rider said, sounding close to pouting.

"I'm rather curious about that as well." Fiore admitted as Berserker nodded with the girl.

"Agreed." Berserker rumbled. "As far as I'm aware, Rider is supposed to be the only mounted Servant in the war, but now both Lancer and that Headless Servant have mounts as well."

"Speaking of whom, that Headless Servant." Fiore chimed in. "I believe he's the legendary Headless Horsman." Fiore said.

"But I'm the Rider Servant." Rider protested. "So how could he have been summoned?"

"Maybe he's summoned under the Assassin Class?" Kairi offered up.

Berserker nodded. "I can see that happening, after all. All seven Servants have appeared assuming that Caster was who she said she is." He mused on that.

"Possibly. But here's another weird thing, I don't remember any tales of the Headless Horseman riding a Wolf period." Kairi pointed out.

"I wonder what kind of beast that Wolf is." Rider questioned. "Never seen a wolf like that ever."

"Assassin is strange and already feels off." Berserker grunted as everyone turned to him.

"What do you mean by that?" Kairi asked.

"I just feel like he doesn't belong, and that the Container for the Servant is more than just that." Berserker said as he struggled to explain what he felt about it.

"Let's focus on that later." Kairi said though he made a mental note to investigate what Berserker said. "What do we know about the other Servants?" He questioned.

"Well Archer's skilled and very fast." Rider grumbled as Fiore nodded at that. Being able to see what Rider saw using her Master connections.

"I also think it's safe to say that her Master is working with Lancer's Master since I saw her helping out Lancer against Assassin and leaving with them." Kairi added in.

"So, we got another team to deal with, great." Rider sighed.

Berserker nodded. "And Caster is still very much unknown to us since she only sent out Familiars." Berserker said to the group.

"Those Dragon Knights of her were rather weak." Rider scoffed. "You and Saber didn't even try against them." She said as Berserker nodded at that.

"So, to reiterate, Saber and Lancer are clearly the most dangerous Servants in this War." Kairi grunted to the agreement of the other three.

"Of that I have no doubt, we need to focus on them before the other Servants." Berserker rumbled.

"I say we target Lancer first, I got a score to settle with Archer." She said with a grin.

"I think we should gather more info for the time being to get a better estimation of the Servant's powers." Kairi interjected before he sighed and then got up and left the room with Berserker following him. "Going to sleep now, night." He said.

"Great, nice brainstorming session, in the meantime, time to indulge." She said with grin as she took her bottle to drink, only for Fiore to rip it out of her hands. Causing Rider to look at her in shock.

"I may have let you off, but that doesn't mean I will not punish you." Fiore said sternly. "So, no drinks for tonight or the next day." She ordered.

Rider silently whimpered at that and she cursed Archer in her head for making her go sober.

* * *

"What an interesting first battle." Misaya commented as she sat in her workshop, surrounded by dead animals with the stink of death permeating the room, which hardly disturbed her.

"The first battle and yet nearly all of the Servants have shown up." Misaya hummed at that, as she turned to her Servant, Avenger. Who was sitting on the floor leaning against his Wolf companion. And Misaya also noted that his arm has yet to fully move.

"You're still hurt." Misaya stated rather then questioned as she knelt down next to Avenger, who could only stare at his crushed arm. Misaya then chanted a Healing spell into Avenger and soon enough, the arm recovered and Avenger carefully moved all parts of his arm to check it was working.

"Lancer is very strong." Misaya commented as the wolf suddenly let out a furious growl and Avenger suddenly clutched his hand into a fist.

"Do you wish to make her pay?" Misaya asked as the growl from the wolf got larger and then she could feel the killing intent from Avenger rose.

"Do you desire to break her? To violate her in both body and mind, to make her eyes turn into empty pits of despair before you kill her?" Misaya whispered as a devil on the shoulder. And the more and more Avenger heard her, the more and more his hate and spite for the Servant grew.

"Good, because we're hunting down Lancer and her Master again." Misaya said as the wolf let out a furious howl as she simply smiled at her Servant. She did understand hate for someone.

* * *

"Are you alright Mash?" Olga asked in worry as she looked over the girl that was in bed with her arms wrapped around her legs and she was trembling in fear and in a trance.

"Why did she leave? Why did she leave?" Mash said as her eyes were blank.

"Mash, what are you talking about?" Olga asked nervously.

"She will pay, she will pay, she will pay, she will pay." Mash seemingly growled as Olga flinched at that. Not knowing why her voice was filled with hate, anger, and venom. She had never seen Mash like that.

"Mash, please snap out of it!" Olga pleaded as she looked at Mash in the face and her heart stopped. There was nothing but pure rage, and hate on her face and never had she ever seen a look like that on anyone, and it terrified Olga but it made her more terrified for Mash.

Upon seeing Olga's scared and terrified face, Mash suddenly snapped out of her trance. As her went through a myriad of emotions from anger and, to shock, to confusion, and then fear.

"Olga! I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me!" Masha tearfully said as Olga wrapped her arms around the girl, reassuring her it's not her fault.

"Just calm down Mash, it's not your fault." Olga said soothingly.

"Atalanta." Masha said suddenly.

"Huh?" Was all Olga could say in confusion.

"Archer's true name is Atalanta." Masha said to her.

"How do you know that?" Olga questioned.

"I just know." Masha said looking confused at herself. "I think the Servant within me knew her in life.

"And she must have hated her very much." Olga added in. "I'm assuming that seeing her triggered the memories and hate of the Servant inside you." She guessed.

"Olga, there's one more thing." Masha said.

"What is it?" She asked

"I think I remember how to use Caster's Noble Phantasms now."

* * *

"We not only got King Arthur as Lancer, Mordred as Saber, and even Francis Drake as Rider." Caren noted before she sighed. "I thought all of these people were supposed to be male in life."

"History is hardly accurate, and more often than not embellished at times." King Hassan spoke. "Some of the Hassan I Sabbah, I know for a fact have influenced myths and legends in many a nation and culture."

"How interesting." Caren hummed at that. "I suppose there's some tales about you as another person as well?" She asked.

"Perhaps." King Hassan hinted but did not reveal. "But it hardly matters now, I am the First of the Old Man of the Mountain, I am Hassan I Sabbah for when my successors have fell from the path. I am their Evening Bell."

"So, these Servants could have been different people at one point." Caren commented and then she laughed.

"Something amusing?" King Hassan asked.

"I'm not insulting you or anything, it's just amusing that you may have something in common with the other Assassins after all." Caren said as she turned her attention from him to the other two occupants in the form of Sigma and his Servant, Assassin.

"How so?" King Hassan asked, in interest.

"A Servant that collects the souls, memories, and tribulations of the forgotten soldiers, with a Master that hails from an organization that replaces every name that a member of them may have with a number. And now you, a Leader of an Assassin group that must have their old lives forgotten." Caren said with a tinge of amusement.

Silence fell before the group before King Hassan had let out a small chuckle. "That is truly amusing." He said calmly.

"Then what are we to do now?" Sigma soon asked.

"You and Assassin need to simply continue what Grand Assassin asked you to do." Caren stated as King Hassan nodded.

* * *

"We're back." Shirou called out as he opened the door only to be openly embraced by Elsa.

"Are you okay Shirou?" Elsa asked as she began to frantically look over him for any signs of harm.

"You have no idea how much you made us worry, you know?" Otoko sighed as she walked in behind Elsa.

"Just a simply road accident but none of us were harmed." Archer said as Otoko turned her attention to Lancer.

"Greetings, I am Artoria, pleased to meet you and I apologize for the delay." Lancer said.

"It's okay I guess." Otoko shrugged. "What matters is that you're both safe, so clean up so we can have dinner." Otoko said as she walked off.

At dinner, Otoko kept on asking about Lancer and Archer, who Elsa introduced as Artemis, and after dinner, Shirou and Elsa went to Elsa's room with their Servants.

"So, what really happened?" Elsa asked as they settled down.

"On the way back, me and Shirou encountered a Servant." Lancer started off.

"What class was the Servant?" Elsa asked.

"I do not know." Lancer admitted. "At first I thought he was a Rider since he rode a wolf and because he was the Headless Horseman due to the lack of head."

"But he's not Rider." Archer interjected.

"And what makes you think that?" Elsa asked.

"While I was searching for Lancer and Shirou. I met a Servant as well, but she introduced herself as Rider and during her fight I saw her Noble Phantasm and know who she is." Archer explained.

"And who is he?" Elsa and Shirou asked.

"Francis Drake the Explorer." Archer stated. "Her Noble Phantasm is Golden Wild Hunt, which allows her to summon her ship." She said as Elsa's eyes went wide.

"She summoned a ship inside the city?!" Elsa said in horror.

"Yes, thankfully, no one was harmed during her attack." Archer replied.

"I see." Elsa sighed in relief. "Then what class does this Headless Horseman belong to? He can't be Saber so maybe a Berserker." She said.

"But he can't be a Berserker either." Shirou added in as Elsa blinked at that.

"And why not?" Elsa asked.

"Because during our fight we interrupted a battle between Saber and Berserker." Lancer explained.

"So, he can't possibly be Berserker either." Shirou added in. "Especially since Berserker stated his class."

"Wait a moment, Berserker talked to you?" Elsa asked in disbelief as Shirou nodded his head. "But that's impossible, Berserkers trade sanity for power, they can't possibly talk."

"He's a Berserker for sure, but his Mad Enhancement was really low, like in the E range." Shirou said.

"So that could be a reason why Berserker is still sane." Lancer hummed as Archer nodded.

"During that time, Caster also showed up with her Familiars." Archer said.

"Caster also showed up?" Elsa questioned.

"No, but we heard her voice." Archer replied.

"Then which class does the headless Horseman belong to?" Elsa questioned as she rubbed her head. "We already met Assassin."

"I suppose we won't know for now but that hardly matters." Lancer said.

"I suppose so." Elsa conceded. "What about Saber and Berserker?" She asked. "

"Berserker's definitely from Japan." Shirou stated. "I swear I saw him in the textbooks from somewhere." Shirou said as he described his outfit and weaponry.

Elsa nodded at the description. "I think it's safe to say that Berserker is from Japan during the Edo Era or later of some kind." She said before a thought popped into her mind. "Shirou did you see his other status?" She asked.

"They were mainly A ranked." Shirou said.

"I will do some more research about him later, what about Saber?" Elsa asked as Lancer flinched a but upon the mention of Saber, which Archer noticed.

"You know Saber, Lancer." Archer stated rather than questioned as both Elsa and Shirou looked at her.

"…I do know her, she's my daughter." Lancer said softly as Elsa and Shirou went wide eyed at that. "Her name is Mordred." She added in.

"Wait, if she's Mordred then that means you're King Arthur!" Elsa breathed out in shock.

"I was never called a King." Lancer pointed out. "I am Artoria Pendragon, Queen of Knights."

"But King Arthur and Mordred were men and he was known as the Knight of Treachery." Shirou said.

"What do you mean by that?" Lancer snapped. "Mordred was my most loyal and talented Knight who became Queen after my passing."

"Wait, you named her your heir?" Elsa asked.

"Of course, I did, she's my daughter." Lancer said looking offended.

"…Oh my, I think I see what's happening here." Elsa muttered

"What do you mean?" Shirou asked.

"Shirou…your Servant's from another world with a different history." Elsa replied.

"You mean like Second Magic?" Shirou asked in awe, as every Magus worth their salt knew about the True Magics that are highly coveted by all.

"Yes, and that would mean Lancer's different from our King Arthur." Elsa deduced.

"That would certainly explain why she called me father and became surprised upon seeing me."

"She must have recognized you on your armor or weapon." Archer added in as Lancer nodded.

Then Lancer remembered Elsa said. "Elsa, why is Mordred known as the Knight of Treachery?" She asked in worry.

"…History said that Morgan created Mordred to kill and usurp him. Then Mordred became one of Arthur's Knights before showing his face and demanded to be his Heir but was rejected. Which then lead into his rebellion and a final confrontation between him and Arthur, with Mordred mortally wounding Arthur, but Arthur killing him." Elsa said as Lancer went pale at that.

Lancer was currently going through shock, she felt something ripping apart her heart the moment she heard that. She was horrified that this version of her rejected her child. Then Lancer suddenly felt images pass through her head, causing her intense headaches. Imagines of her Mordred being named heir, and smiling and laughing with her. To images of a Mordred looking at her with fury and anger, and sadness. Then so many conflicting images and memories passed trough her head before the final scene was her cutting down Mordred.

 _"Father." Mordred croaked out as she reached out for her, but she walked away._

"Lancer?" Shirou asked in worry upon seeing Lancer holding her head in pain.

"I killed her." She gasped out as tears being flowing from her eyes and she collapsed and continued crying as she repeated her mantra over and over again.

The only thing that Shirou could do was hug her as he did his best to comfort her. And then Archer and Elsa followed as well, knowing what she heard and learned could not have been easy for her to digest.

* * *

"The first battle has ended."

"Aye, I had hope it would have gone on, but that damned Assassin destroyed the Bounded Fields you set up."

"Then why don't we deal with him? He's only one Servant after all."

"Easier said than done, that guy's a Grand Servant. Servants summoned to save the world itself."

"That means nothing when I claim his head."

"Enough Berserker! We will let those Masters and Servants kill each other off first."

"And if it's too slow?"

"Then we will end them."

* * *

 **The new chapter of Fate Fake War with show the aftermath of the first batter.**

 **Since my co-writer and beta** ** ** **RedRat8 is on the last year of his college so the update for the chapter will be slow so hope you guy understand.  
******

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea if you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


End file.
